


Cousins

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Tradegy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve introduces Marlene Potsie and Carla Sanchez to Jay and friends. Marlene ends up in jail later on and the parole officer thinks she has gotten into another mess with a DUI when she really didn't. Steve protects her when she's worried. How would Marlene, Steve, and Carla work out this problem? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot and sunny day in Las Vegas, Nevada. Jay McCarey was hanging out with his friends, Bill Thompson and Steve Griswold. Jay remembered the first time he and Steve had met. He threw a show at the Hilton Hotel right here in Las Vegas and Steve was in the audience and was taping him. Steve had met him during the intermission and told him he could have his own television show and Jay had gotten angry and wanted a lawyer and he and Steve went to court and he sued Steve for two million dollars for taping him without his knowing about it. Later, he had gotten to knowing and liking Steve Griswold and found Steve a likable guy.

He and Steve had ripped up the restraining order he had given Steve and they had been friends since then. They now had been friends for three years now and hadn't had an argument since. Jay is now a retired Elvis Presley impersonator and is now a priest in a Catholic church. He is happy with it. He knew that both Steve and Bill weren't religious like he and family were, so they didn't bother asking questions about God to him, so they stayed out, but asked questions about the Church every once in a while and he would answer it.

Steve even met Jay's family and liked his family members. Steve didn't get to know Jay's father because Don had died three years ago with a broken back at age ninety – three. Steve had wondered why Bill wasn't a residence in Las Vegas.

"Bill lives in Detroit, Steve. He writes his books there," Jay said.

"I didn't know you were an author, Bill. What kind of books do you write?" Steve asked, finding Bill wrote for a living.

"Neat. How many have you written?" Steve asked.

"I'm a murder mystery writer, Steve. My books are very popular," Bill answered.

"Forty – two. I'm working on my forty – third one now. My books are a series and one is co – written," Bill said.

"Neat. I like books that are co – written," Steve said.

"Really? I don't know if I'll do anymore co – authored books. James Patterson has done more, don't forget," Bill said.

"I know he's done more. I'd like to see your books," Steve said.

"You can find them in the bookstores and the library," Bill said to Steve.

"Okay. I will have to do that when I have some free time," Steve said.

Steve even met Jay's family and liked his family members. Steve didn't get to know Jay's father because Don had died three years ago with a broken back at age ninety – three. Steve had wondered why Bill wasn't a residence in Las Vegas.

"Bill lives in Detroit, Steve. He writes his books there," Jay said.

"I didn't know you were an author, Bill. What kind of books do you write?" Steve asked, finding Bill wrote for a living.

"My books are just one series only. I don't want to do a second or third series," Bill said.

"How is Karen?" Bill asked Jay, to change the subject of his books.

"She's fine. She's still catching those bad guys and putting them behind bars," Jay said.

"I had no idea Karen was a policewoman," Steve said.

"She is. That's her business, Steve. You'll learn more about us when you keep hanging out with us," Jay said.

"Guess I'll have to," Steve said.

He had his camera sitting next to him in the booth.

"Why do you always carry that camera around, Steve?" Bill asked.

"I always carry it with me 'cause I don't want it to be broken. I carry it all the time 'cause I don't want it out of my sight, that's why I carry it everywhere. That's the number one reason I carry it everywhere is. I don't want it out of my sight," Steve told Bill and Jay.

"We see," Jay said, getting the point.

"I'd like you guys to meet a friend of mine sometime soon," Steve said.

"Okay, Steve. You name the date and we'll meet your friend. Who's this friend of yours you want us to meet?" Jay asked.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine who happens to be a NASCAR driver but she had to stop recently. She doesn't drive anymore because she got suspended because she got a DUI in one of the races she did recently in Atlanta," Steve told Bill and Jay.

"Great. A friend who drives race cars in NASCAR who gets involved with the police. Okay, we'll meet her. What's her name?" Jay asked.

"Marlene Potsie," Steve said.

"Potsie? What kind of last name is that?" Jay asked. He knew better than to laugh.

"She says Italian, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. You can bring Karen if you'd like so you all can meet her at once," Steve said.

"Okay. I'll see what her schedule is like first," Jay said.

"I'll tell you what day first you can meet. She's not married," Steve said.

"Just like me. I'm not married. You'll have to tell Marlene I'm not married," Jay said.

"Watch out, Jay. She'll want to date you. She dates more than one guy at once. I know you're married to the church," Steve said.

"Dating I don't have time for. Marlene will have to understand that," Jay said.

"Guess she'll have to learn that once she meets you," Steve said.

"Guess so," Jay said knowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating lunch on that hot and summer day, Jay and Bill headed to his car and Steve left for his Jeep. Jay drove Bill back to his house where he was bunked in the guest room. His mother, Shirley McCarey, was in the living room, watching the food channel on television.

"Hi, Blue Jay, Bill. How was lunch with Steve?" Mrs. McCarey asked.

"Fine, Mom. Everything went fine," Jay said.

"What are you watching?" Jay asked, getting curious.

"Some food show," she said.

Shirley had not felt the same since Don McCarey passed on three years ago. Jay had remembered they were married for seventy – one years until he died. They were inseparable. They had known each other since the ninth grade in high school. Jay watched Bill head for the guest room when they walked in.

"Why don't you invite Steve for supper one of these nights?" Shirley asked Jay.

"Okay. He has this one friend he wants Bill and me to meet," Jay said.

"That's all right. He can bring his friend with him," Shirley said.

"Are you sure you want a stranger to eat supper in my house?" Jay asked.

He remembered he had let Shirley and Don move in his house three years ago before Don had broken his back and was in a wheelchair.

"Why not? You're the man of the house, Jay. It's your choice to let the friend Steve has over or not," Shirley said.

"I know it's true it's up to me, Mom. It's my house, don't forget," Jay reminded his mother.

Bill could hear the two of them talk the entire time with his bedroom door shut. He didn't want to join in on the conversation, so he stayed out of it. Bill opened the guest room windows since it was so hot. He saw the temperature in the guest room read 104 degrees.

"That hot? Dang," Bill said when he saw the temperature for the day in Las Vegas.

He couldn't believe on how hot it had been lately that summer in Vegas. He came downstairs.

"Jay, do you know how hot it is?" Bill asked, starting to sweat.

"Yeah. 104 degrees. Why do you ask?" Jay asked, seeing his best friend sweat.

"Bill, you're sweating," Shirley said.

"I know. It's the Vegas heat that's making me sweat," Bill said.

"That's Las Vegas for you, Bill," Jay said.

"I came down to ask if you have air conditioning here in the house, Jay. I opened the window in my room but I guess it's not helping much," Bill said.

"I do. I'll turn it on in a minute," Jay said as he disappeared to turn it on at his best friend's request.

Jay returned a couple of minutes later into the living room.

"How's that, Bill?" Jay asked.

"Much better, but I'm still sweating," Bill replied.

"Las Vegas is like that in the summer, Bill. I know we met again three years ago, but you don't know what it's like in the summer," Jay said.

"I know I don't, but I do now. Thanks for the warning. I guess I'll come back down and bring my writing material so I can work on my book for a while if you don't mind," Bill said.

"No, Mom and I don't mind," Jay said.

He watched Bill walk back upstairs to the guest room he lent Bill for the summer. Bill was back downstairs within a couple of seconds with his writing material as mentioned. Jay saw he had a notebook and pen and other things.

"I don't like talking to people while I write. I like thinking in silence," Bill told Jay and Shirley.

"No problem, Bill. We'll go somewhere else if you want us to," Jay said.

"That's okay. If you want to talk, you can go to another room," Bill said.

"I guess we will," Jay said.

"I just don't like people watching over my shoulder while I work. It's annoying," Bill said.

"I know how that feels," Jay said.

Bill watched Jay and Shirley leave the living room and head for the other room so he could have peace and quiet to work on his new murder mystery novel.

"He wants quiet so he could work on his new book, Mom," Jay told Shirley.

"That's all right, Blue Jay," Shirley said.

They decided to stay in Shirley's room Jay gave her and his father when they moved in with him three years ago. They slept downstairs in one of the guest rooms he had when he bought the house when he was eighteen and now he is forty – seven. He has the master bedroom upstairs. Jay knew he never had time to go to college, but went straight to performing at the Hilton Hotel right after graduating from high school in Washington, D. C. with Bill. He remembered Bill moved to Detroit right after that and they lost contact until three years ago. They had met in high school when they were freshmen. Bill had known how shy and quiet Jay was when they first met in history class.

The telephone rang. Bill stopped writing because he got distracted by the telephone. He saw Jay answer it.

"Hi, Steve," Bill heard him say.

"You mean she can't make it? All right. Maybe next time. You're still coming, right?" Bill heard his best friend ask.

"Okay. We'll see you tonight at six. Six o'clock is always suppertime at my house," Jay told Steve.

"I forgot how to get to your place in Henderson, but I remember the address," Steve said.

Jay gave him the directions as Steve wrote them down.

"Thanks, Jay. I haven't been to your house that many times, but I forgot how to get there. I'll see you tonight after work," Steve said.

"Okay. When can Bill and I meet Marlene?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. If Bill's still here this summer, she can come to your house or sometime on my lunch break and I'll bring her along and we all can meet then. Does that sound like a good idea?" Steve asked.

"Sure. Where does Marlene live?" Jay asked.

"She lives in the apartment area of Las Vegas. She lives with her cousin," Steve said, "but that's how they decided to share the rent money."

"That's a good idea to get rent. How does Marlene get her share of the rent if she doesn't race cars anymore?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked for a while, so I don't know what she's doing now. I'll see you and Bill tonight at supper," Steve said.

"All right. We'll see you tonight then, Steve," Jay said as they hung up the telephone.

Jay rejoined his mother after putting the phone back in the cradle.

"Is Steve still coming with his friend?" Shirley asked.

"He says Marlene can't make it tonight. Bill and I are going to meet her sometime soon at lunch when Steve has a lunch break," Jay said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shirley said, liking the idea Steve came up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Six o'clock that night arrived and Steve didn't arrive on time because he couldn't find Jay's house. He had the directions Jay had given him. He remembered the address. He left work at five – thirty and drove straight for Henderson.

"I wonder what's keeping Steve," Shirley said.

She had dinner ready, but there was no Steve.

"He's on his way, but he said on the phone he forgot how to get to the house, so I had to tell him how to get here," Jay said.

The phone rang and it was Steve again.

"Jay, I'm lost again. Would you mind telling me again how to get to your place?" Steve asked.

"Lost again? You know you have my address, but this is the last time I'll give directions over the telephone," Jay said, sighing.

He gave Steve the directions and they hung up again.

"That was Steve. He got lost," Jay told Bill and his mother.

"Remember I found this place without any trouble when my family and I were in Vegas when I was at that mystery writer's convention three years ago?" Bill asked Jay.

"I do remember that, Bill. You didn't have to call me twice like Steve did," Jay said.

Jay left for a while so Bill could concentrate on his writing. Jay stayed in the other room while his mother could get started on cooking dinner for that night's meal. Bill got up from the couch and headed for the guest room and he remembered he had brought along his asthma medications along with him. He brought out his inhaler with him and put the medicine in there and took it.

He remembered he had an EpiPen with him if he had an allergic reaction to his dairy foods he couldn't eat anymore. He had allergies over twelve years ago. He had his last allergic reaction when he had last visited Jay in Las Vegas when they reunited again since three years ago. He knew Steve didn't know anything about his allergies and asthma, but would find out sooner or later.

That's when Steve drove up. Steve had a girl with him, but not the same girl he had talked about over the telephone. He heard Jay and Steve's voices downstairs. He heard Steve making introductions. He heard a woman's voice as well, so he had a feeling they had another guest. He decided to stay in the guest room until supper was ready. He did remember he left his writing tools downstairs on the couch right where he left them. He wished he had brought them back upstairs with him when he took his asthma medication, but he didn't. Oh well, he thought. Maybe next time.

"Mom, where did Bill go? I want Bill to meet Carla," Jay said.

"I thought I saw him head upstairs. Leave him alone until supper's ready," Bill heard Mrs. McCarey say.

"All right. Sounds like a good idea. Bill's my best friend. We've been best friends since high school. We met when we were freshmen," Bill heard Jay tell the woman named Carla.

"Really? That's a long time to know someone like him. What does he did for a living?" Carla asked.

"Let him tell you himself," Jay said.

"Okay. I'll have to find out when he comes down," Carla said.

Bill guessed by listening to Carla, she sounded like she was in her early thirties. He thought she sounded pleasant.

That's when Carla noticed Bill's writing tools.

"What's this?" Carla asked, seeing Bill's writing tools sitting on the table.

"That's Bill's stuff. He was working on something before he went upstairs," Jay answered.

"I see. I don't want to get into somebody else's private business if they're working on something," Carla said.

Jay saw how beautiful Carla was. She was wearing perfume he liked.

"What kind of perfume is that you're wearing? I like it," Jay said.

"I'm happy you like my perfume. Marlene gave it to me for Christmas last year. It's pretty expensive, but it's called Midnight Fashion. I like it too. My boyfriend likes it. I wear it on every date," Carla said.

"I like it," Jay said.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," Shirley told the waiting group.

"Okay. Should I tell Bill?" Jay asked.

Yes, Blue Jay," Shirley said.

"Okay," he said and headed up for the guest room where Bill was sleeping in for the summer.

"You'll like Bill, Carla. I'm sorry Marlene couldn't make it. What did you say what her plans were again?" Steve asked.

"She said she had a date with five other guys. She went to the movies that lasted until ten o'clock tonight," Carla said.

Shirley was surprised that Marlene could five men at the same time.

"How can Marlene date five men at the same time?" Mrs. McCarey asked, surprised.

"I don't know. Marlene's been doing that since high school. She was the most popular girl in high school in Boston," Carla said.

Mrs. McCarey liked Carla right away and found her friendly. Both Carla and Steve wondered why Mrs. McCarey called Jay Blue Jay. Steve and Carla both gave each other a look asking where the name Blue Jay came from.

"We'll ask him later," Steve said.

"Okay," she agreed.

Jay knocked on his friend's door. Bill answered it.

"Dinner's going to be ready in fifteen minutes," Jay said.

"Okay. I thought I heard a female voice," Bill said.

"You did. It's not Marlene. It's her cousin, Carla Sanchez. Come on down and meet her," Jay said.

"Okay. Wait for me," Bill said, following his best friend downstairs.

When Carla saw Bill, she saw he was familiar to her.

"I know who you are. You're Bill Thompson, aren't you? The mystery writer?" Carla asked.

"That's right," he said.

"My cousin Marlene and I read your books. We like them all," Carla said.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them," Bill said, surprised to meet a fan.

Bill saw how young Carla looked. She was in her early thirties, maybe thirty – one or thirty – two. He saw that she had dyed her hair a couple of times, so he couldn't tell the original color of her hair. She stood at five feet and one inch tall. He didn't like the green color she had dyed in her hair this time. It was forest green, so he could pass on that. He loved the smell of her perfume but could tell it was expensive.

"I like your perfume," Bill said.

"Thanks. Marlene gave it to me for Christmas last year. It's expensive," Carla said.

"I could tell. What kind of perfume is it?" Bill asked.

"Midnight Fashion," Carla answered a second time, remembering Jay had already asked that question.

"I like the name," Bill said, adding, "maybe I'll name that for my new novel."

"It sounds like a name for a book, doesn't it?" Carla asked.

"It sure does. I'm working on my forty – third novel now," Bill told her.

"Wow. That's a lot of books. Marlene and I discovered you thirteen books ago, so we've still got a way to go," Carla said.

"I remember doing that book. I enjoyed writing it for the readers. What did you think of The Missing Models, my first novel?" Bill asked.

"We liked it. We mostly liked the title. We wondered where the title came from and how you came up with such a title," Carla said.

"I'll save that story for another time if Marlene's interested in hearing it," Bill said.

"I'm sure she'll be interested in hearing the book's story," Carla said, "but I sure am. We'll be looking forward to hearing how that book got its title."

Fifteen minutes were now up because the timer on the stove beeped.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. McCarey announced.

Everyone came to the dinning room table. Jay sat between Steve and Bill. Steve sat next to Carla and Jay.

"Why don't we say grace?" Jay asked.

"Good idea, Blue Jay," Mrs. McCarey agreed.

She liked the idea they still said grace after Don passed away. Jay decided to say it that night, so he did. After he said grace, they began passing food around the table and then began to eat.

"Thank you for dinner, Mom," Jay said and everyone said their thank you as well.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Mom's a great cook," Jay told Carla.

"Jay, Carla and I were wondering something," Steve said as he began cutting the roast beef Mrs. McCarey made for that night's dinner.

"What?" Jay asked.

"We were wondering why you are called Blue Jay," Steve said.

"That's what Mom calls me while Dad called me Son," Jay said, answering Steve's curiosity.

"Wondering," Steve said as he took his first bite of roast beef.

"That's okay," Jay said, eating his second bite of peas.

"Great dinner, Mrs. McCarey," Carla said.

"Thank you, Carla," Mrs. McCarey said.

"Delicious, Mrs. Mc. Mind if I call you that?" Steve asked.

"Not at all, Steve. Not at all," Mrs. McCarey said.

Carla was wondering if Bill was married but remembered she had a boyfriend to worry about now. She knew he wouldn't like it if she was flirting with a married man and he would get jealous.

"How is Karen, Jay?" Bill asked.

"I'm sure she's doing fine. We haven't talked recently. I know she's busy with her job," Jay said.

"I know she likes catching the bad guys and putting them behind bars," Bill said.

Steve and Carla had no clue who they were talking about.

"Who's Karen?" Carla asked.

"My sister. She works for the Milwaukee Sheriff's Department. She's a deputy sheriff," Jay said.

"Wow. A policewoman. Is she older or younger than you?" Steve asked.

"Younger. We're thirteen years apart," Jay said.

"Thirteen seems a lot," Carla said.

"Marlene is older than myself by seven years," Carla said.

"Seven's not much," Jay said.

"No, it's not, but she's a good driver, except when she got that DUI a couple of years ago in Atlanta," Carla replied.

Steve remembered when that happened because he and Carla were both there to watch her win the race, which she didn't because she got drunk. Everyone finished dinner and Jay helped his mother clear the table.

"Thank you, Blue Jay," Mrs. McCarey said.

"You're welcome, Mom," he said.

Both Steve and Carla had noticed Bill didn't touch the dairy foods Mrs. McCarey had put out for dinner that night. Both Mrs. McCarey and Jay remembered he told them three years ago he was allergic to dairy food, so they didn't bother letting him eat it.

"Carla and I noticed you didn't eat any dairy food, Bill," Steve said.

"I can't, anyway. I somehow got allergic to it about over twelve years ago. That's why I don't touch that stuff anymore. My wife does the cooking at home after she comes home from working at her restaurant," Bill said.

"Your wife is a chef? Cool! What kind of cook is she?" Carla asked, finding that interesting.

"Italian. We decided to name her restaurant after her once she got started," Bill said.

"That's pretty cool," Carla said, liking a restaurant being named after somebody's wife.

"What is your wife's name, Bill? You never mentioned it when we first met," Steve replied.

"Tina. We used to have three children, but my two daughters died three years ago. I don't want to mention how they died tonight, but maybe some other time," Bill said.

"You don't have to, Bill. We understand," Carla told him.

She remembered reading about Bill that he had children on the jacket cover on his books.

"I remember reading about you on the jacket covers of your books, Bill. It did mention you had children. Do you still have your son?" Carla asked.

"We do. He's twelve now," Bill answered.

"A preteen. Wow," Carla said, surprised.

"Right. He's in sixth grade this year," Bill told Carla.

"Wow again."

Carla saw it was eight – thirty when they finished eating dessert.

"Steve, I think it's time to leave," Carla told him.

"All right. Good idea," he said.

"Where do you live, Carla?" Jay asked since the topic never came up that evening.

"Thank you for inviting me to supper. I enjoyed meeting you and Bill. I'd like to do it again soon. Maybe Marlene won't have a date when we do it again. We live in the apartment area here in Las Vegas," Carla said, answering Jay's question.

"I know where that is," Jay said.

Carla knew Bill lived in Detroit because his books tell the readers where he lived.

"How much longer are you in Las Vegas, Bill?" Carla asked as she waited for Steve to get his camera.

"Two more weeks," Bill answered, "then my summer is over and I go back home to Detroit to my wife and son."

"Nice. Is it hot out there in Detroit like it is here in Vegas?" Carla asked.

"Not that hot. We're in the eighties now," he answered.

"Wow. I can tell it's not that hot as it is here," she said, liking cooler weather.


	4. Chapter 4

After Steve and Carla left Jay's house, Steve asked her what she thought of Jay and Bill.

"They're really nice guys, Steve. I especially like Jay. He reminds me of my third boyfriend I dated back in college," Carla said.

"Really? I didn't know you had that many boyfriends," Steve said.

"I did, but Marlene has more than me," Carla said.

"I know she does," Steve said.

"I do want to get married and have children someday, but Marlene seems to have all the guys," Carla said.

"I know what you mean. I haven't yet found the right woman for myself either," Steve said, knowing what she meant.

He found the apartment where she and Marlene lived and parked in front of the apartment.

"Thanks for taking me, Steve. I know Marlene would've had fun, but you know her and the guys," Carla said.

"I know. We should do this again sometime, but it is Jay's house and he owns it," Steve said, "but we'll wait and see if he wants to do it again with everyone. Bill only comes out during the summers, as I'm told."

"Really? What kind of schedule does he have?" Carla asked.

"I'm not sure what kind of schedule Bill has since he's a writer. I don't know him and Jay very well as yet," Steve answered.

He walked Carla to her apartment.

"Thanks for taking me home, Steve. I appreciate it. I know I could've taken the bus, but you offered anyway, so I took your offer," Carla said.

"You know I'm close to you and Marlene anyway, so that's why I offered to drive us both to Jay's house tonight," Steve said as they got to Carla and Marlene's apartment.

That's when the apartment door opened. That made Carla jump a little. She was going to get her key out of her purse and unlock the door, but since the door opened, she didn't have to use the key at all.

"Where's my cousin?" they heard a black woman's voice ask.

"Right here," Carla answered.

"I wasn't expecting you home early, Marlene," Carla said to her older cousin.

"I was. The date ended early, so I came home," Marlene said as the two cousins hugged.

"Hi, Steve. I almost didn't see you there," Marlene said.

She gave him a hug as well.

"Thanks, Marlene. I've got to get going myself. I have to work tomorrow," Steve said.

"Again? It's Saturday," Marlene reminded him.

"I know, but I have to work. Sorry," Steve said.

"Why don't you come here for dinner, Steve? We haven't done that for a while," Marlene said, inviting her best friend for supper.

"I'd love that, Marlene. What time do you want me? I don't have any plans," Steve said.

"How about six? Is that cool?" Marlene asked him.

"Fine. I get off at five – thirty, don't forget," Steve reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten about your work schedule, Steve," Marlene said.

After Steve hugged Carla and Marlene, he went back to his car and drove off.

"That Steve sure is a nice guy. Why doesn't he ever get married?" Marlene asked Carla.

"I don't know. He said he hasn't found the right girl yet," Carla said.

After Carla was in their apartment and after Steve left, she and Marlene chatted about their night.

"Tell me about Jay and Bill," Marlene said, since she was boy – crazy.

So Carla did.

"You should meet these guys, Marlene. I know you'll like them," Carla said after she finished the story.

"I would, huh? Are they cute?" Marlene asked.

"In a way, yes. I heard just tonight nobody is supposed to marry Jay because he is married to a church. As you see, he's Catholic, so that's why I said he's married to a church," Carla said.

"Who cares about religion, Carla? You know very well I don't care about religion, so why bring it up?" Marlene asked.

"Sorry I brought it up. I thought I'd mention it because of Jay, don't bother dating him," Carla said.

"Okay. I'll try to keep it in mind," Marlene said.

"What about Bill? Is he the same Bill who writes books or is he a different Bill?" Marlene asked.

"He's the same Bill, all right. He's working on the forty – third Lynda Conway book now. He said I gave him an idea for the title," Carla said.

"You did not! I want to read his other books when I have time. I know you just started the fourteenth one a couple of days ago. I'm on the fifth one now. Are they any good? The other ones?" Marlene asked.

"Yes. Watch out because he's pretty violent," Carla said.

"I guess I'll have to. Thanks for the warning. He's a pretty entertaining author for someone who's violent," Marlene said.

"I know," Carla agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day arrived. Bill and Jay ate lunch with Steve that day at their favorite salad bar.

"What did you guys think of Carla last night?" Steve asked Jay and Bill.

"She's nice," Jay said, taking a bite of his salad.

"I liked her too, Steve," Bill replied.

"She liked you guys too," Steve said.

"Is Marlene black like she is?" Jay asked.

"Yes, she is, but Carla isn't as dark as Marlene is. Marlene's a bit darker than she is," Steve told them.

"I see. When can Bill and I meet Marlene?" Jay asked.

"I'm not sure. When do you leave for Detroit, Bill? I remember Jay saying you're only in Vegas for the summers," Steve said.

"He's right. I don't come out at Christmas because it's tradition because we spend Christmas and Thanksgiving break as a family without going anywhere to see friends," Bill said to Steve.

"Do you leave in the morning or afternoon for Detroit to your family?" Steve asked him.

"I leave the second week on Friday afternoon. Two o'clock is my flight time," Bill said.

"We'll figure it out," Steve said.

"What did Mrs. Mc think of Carla?" Steve asked Jay.

"Mom liked Carla too. She thought she was a sweetheart. That's what Mom told me last night. She asked me what she did for a living, but I told her I didn't know. I'm asking that kind of question for Mom," Jay said.

"Carla works at the public library. She checks the books out for the people who come and want to borrow the books. She's been doing that for over twenty years now," Steve told Jay.

"I don't have time to read. The Bible is the only book I have time for when I want to read," Jay said.

Bill knew that because Jay hasn't read a book since they did homework together in high school.

"Jay's telling the truth, Steve. You gotta believe him," Bill said.

"Reading's good for you, Jay. You should read every day, even if you don't have time for it, Jay. Believe me," Steve said.

"I do believe you, but I just don't have time to read a regular book," Jay said.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunchtime came and went. Steve had to leave pretty quickly because he was wanted back at the TV studio at 1:00 that afternoon.

"I've got to go, guys. I have a busy day today," Steve said, taking his camera and plate and glass after getting up from the booth.

"I bet. I want to work more on my new novel," Bill said.

"You're writing again? How far are you on your book?" Steve asked.

"Not very far. Three pages now," Bill answered.

"Maybe I'll do a few chapters if I'm lucky," Bill told Steve.

"Good luck, Bill. I'll talk to you two later. I've got to run," Steve said as he threw his trash away.

He took his glass with him because he was still drinking his Dr. Pepper. He took his glass and camera as he walked away and said good – bye to Bill and Jay.

"What do you think of having friends as a different color from us?" Jay asked Bill.

"I really wouldn't mind, Jay. We'll have to see what this race car driver looks like. Steve really didn't say what she looked like except for being a different color. She and her cousin, anyways," Bill said.

"I think I've heard of Marlene. I would read about her in the papers every once in a while after she wins a race now and then. She wins a lot of races," Jay said.

"I bet," Bill said.

They finished their salads fifteen minutes later in silence and then cleared the booth they were sharing with Steve and left the salad bar and headed for Jay's car and Jay headed back for Henderson.

"What do you have planned, Jay?" Bill asked.

"I thought I'd go for a run. What about you?" Jay asked.

"I thought I'd work on my book for a while. I want to do a few chapters," Bill said.

"Have fun," Jay said.

When Jay and Bill parked the in the garage, they could hear Shirley talking on the telephone. Jay opened the door and heard her chatting away. He couldn't tell who she was talking on the phone with.

He thought he picked up the "Mc" from Steve.

"I don't know. I guess the person on the other end of the line doesn't have a loud voice, but if they did, I could tell you," Jay said to his best friend.

A few minutes later, Shirley hung up the telephone.

"Hi, Bill," Shirley said.

She didn't see Jay.

"Where did Blue Jay go?" she asked.

"He's out on his run," Bill said.

"Did you guys have a nice lunch with Steve?" Shirley asked him.

"We did. He was wondering what you thought about Carla," Bill told her.

"She's a real sweetheart, Bill. We should get together with Marlene next time," Shirley said.

"I'm sure we will. I bet you'll have to do without me because I'll be back in Detroit," Bill reminded her.

"No, no, Bill. Let's do it while you're still here," Shirley said.

"Well, Mrs. Mc, I've got to go now. It's time to work on my new novel," Bill said.

"All right, Bill. If you want peace and quiet, Blue Jay and I will try to be quiet while you're working," Shirley told him.

"No, no. If you two want to talk, go right ahead. I'll be in the guest room anyways," Bill said.

"Are you sure?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Bill said as he headed up the stairs to the guest room he stayed in for the summer.

Shirley heard him shut the door behind himself. Bill always liked quiet while he worked on his books without any loud music going on. The next minute after he got started on his book, the telephone rang.

He heard Shirley say to the caller, "I'm sorry, he isn't here now. May I take a message?"

After taking the caller's message, she put the phone back in its place. Bill guessed it was for Jay. He thought it was a church question, but he knew he wasn't religious. He thought Steve, Carla, and Marlene were the same way he was. He stayed in the guest room until dinner was ready. He didn't hear Jay come in from his run.

"Where's Bill, Mom?" Jay asked when he came in the front door.

He was sweating.

"He's in the guest room. He wanted to work on his new book," Shirley answered.

"That's right. I almost forgot. I'm going to take a shower," Jay said and headed for his bedroom to get the stuff he needed and then head for the shower.

Jay headed for the bathroom upstairs in his bedroom because he had the master bedroom. He shut the bathroom door behind himself and ran the shower as he undressed himself. Later, when he got out of the shower, the time read 4:30 in the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

At the TV station, Steve saw he had one hour left of work. He remembered he was to have dinner with Carla and Marlene that night, so he wasn't going to his house directly after work. He knew Marlene now worked at the local post office, dropping the mail off around Las Vegas. He knew she had done that since she got suspended from her last race in NASCAR when she got drunk in Atlanta. He knew she still had to see her parole officer from time to time.

He remembered Marlene complaining to him and Carla that she didn't like her parole officer, Will Smithy. She was telling them how mean Will was to her. Steve had met him a couple of times when he had to pick up Marlene. He didn't have any problems with Will. He knew the next appointment Marlene had with Officer Smithy was in a couple of weeks.

Steve parked his green Jeep in the apartment driveway. He headed to Carla and Marlene's apartment and rang their doorbell. Carla was there, so she answered the bell. He was invited to dinner twice that week, which was fine with him because he really didn't have any plans with any girls.

"Hi, Steve," Carla said when she saw him at the door.

"Hi, Carla," he said when she invited him in.

"Marlene isn't here yet. She had to see Officer Smithy. She said she'll be back in a few minutes. She had to see him after work today," Carla said.

"Great. Always before dinnertime, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's the time he set up the appointment," Carla told Steve.

Ten minutes later, Marlene stormed in the apartment. Carla could tell she wasn't happy at all. She didn't even say hello to Steve.

"What happened this time?" Carla asked.

"I hate Officer Smithy, Carla! I didn't do anything and he thought I was drinking again and I didn't! You have to get him straight and tell him I don't drink while I'm driving my motorcycle, Carla. He thought I was drunk when I went to work at the post office this morning. He thought I passed out in front of the parking lot and didn't park my bike and not take my helmet off," Marlene told Carla.

"What! I know you didn't do such a thing. You're home safe and you didn't walk like a drunk," Carla said.

"I know! I tried telling him that and he didn't believe me. Come with me tomorrow and tell him what you just told me so he could believe me for proof," Marlene said.

"I guess I will have to," Carla said.

Steve couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't know if he believed Marlene or not because he wasn't with her that morning. He guessed he would have to believe his best friend because she wasn't walking like a drunk that morning.

"Officer Smithy told me if I kept this up, Carla, he's going to change my curfew to nine o'clock at night on weekends. How can I date like that? You know my reputation, Carla. My reputation would be ruined if he did change my curfew!" Marlene said, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Carla, you know I always come home at one o'clock in the morning. I can't do nine o'clock dates!" Marlene said, still in tears.

She saw Steve just then and put her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything but patted her on the back. He kept doing it until she calmed down and the tears went away.

"I'm not eating tonight, Carla. Thanks to Officer Smithy for ruining tonight's dinner!" Marlene said and ran to her room.

Steve didn't blame Marlene for not being hungry that night.

"I don't blame Marlene, Carla," Steve said.

"I would agree with you, Steve. You know Officer Smithy isn't a very nice guy. You met him a couple of times," Carla reminded him.

"Right. Should we transfer her to a different parole officer?" Steve asked.

"Let's think about it, but it's not a bad idea," Carla said.

All the way through that night's dinner, Carla and Steve could hear Marlene cry in her room. The two of them didn't chitchat like they had planned, so they stayed quiet and listened to Marlene's tears instead. Steve could tell this night wasn't a good night for Marlene.

"When would she like to meet my friends, Carla?" Steve asked.

"This isn't a good time, Steve. We'll let you know when she will want to meet your friends. Maybe when she's in a better mood. You see she's not in a happy mood now," Carla said.

"I saw that," Steve said.

He asked if he could stay longer so he could give Marlene advice.

"That would be helpful, Steve. We'd appreciate that," Carla told him.

Carla knew Marlene and Steve had been best friends since high school. They had gone to school out in Boston. Marlene didn't move to Las Vegas, Nevada until her freshman year in college. She attended UNLV for college. She didn't drop out of college until her sophomore year.

She told Carla she dropped out because it was cool and she said college was too hard and too much homework and she couldn't keep up with all the subjects and the teachers had too many rules and all, so she had to drop out of college, so that's what she did. She had told Carla that it was just the right thing for her to do. She said that was when she got her first motorcycle and her first apartment.

Carla had remembered that Steve had also attended UNLV but was able to graduate while Marlene dropped out. He had made the right choice to graduate and not drop out with Marlene. Steve had often thought of getting his master's degree, but he had been too busy with his job at the TV station out here in Las Vegas to go back to school to get his master's.

Steve was not an honor student but he was smart enough to try to go back to school to get a master's degree, as Carla recalled. He had graduated with a degree in law. Steve had enjoyed studying law, but he wasn't interested in becoming a lawyer and staying in court all the time like most lawyers were, so that was why he became a cameraman today instead of a lawyer.

Steve left Carla and Marlene's apartment at nine – thirty that night. Before he left, he went to Marlene's bedroom to say good – bye and good – night. He knocked on her bedroom door. She didn't answer, so he let himself in and saw her lying on her stomach while she was crying.

"Marlene, I'm leaving, so I'm saying good – bye and good – night now," Steve said.

"Why don't you just take tomorrow off from work instead?" Marlene asked.

"I can't, Marlene. I have another busy day at the TV station," Steve told his best friend.

"I'm calling in sick tomorrow, whether Officer Smithy likes it or not. I'm calling in sick because Officer Smithy made me upset," Marlene said.

"I'll try to stop by on my lunch break if you'd like," he said.

"You better not use your lawyer voice on me. You know I don't like that," Marlene told him.

"I know, but I only need to use it to keep you out of trouble, dear," Steve said.

"You know I've been out of trouble since I got the DUI in that NASCAR race in Atlanta. I haven't been drunk driving since. You know that," Marlene said.

"I know, Marlene. If you were, I'd be the lawyer you'd get, but since I'm not in practice, you'll have to get somebody else," Steve said.

"I'd rather have my best friend as a lawyer and nobody else," Marlene said, tears still coming down her cheeks.

"I know. You'd be my first client if I was in practice," Steve said.

"I would? That's cool," Marlene said.

"Listen, Marlene, I've got to go. I'll try to come by on my lunch break tomorrow. I'll call if I can't make it, okay? Do me a favor and try to go to work tomorrow. If you don't, then that's all right," Steve said as they kissed each other good – night.

Carla was outside her cousin's bedroom door, watching the two of them kiss each other good – night. She thought the two of them would make the perfect couple in marriage. That's when Steve spotted Carla on his way out.

"Good – night, Carla," Steve said and gave her a kiss as well.

"Good – night, Steve," she said as she closed Marlene's door.

"I think you and Marlene would make the perfect bride and groom," Carla said.

"You think so? I've really got to get going. I'll talk to you two again later this week. Tell Marlene I'd like to see her go to work tomorrow," Steve said.

"I will."

Carla walked him to the door. She stayed at the door until Steve was gone from the apartment building.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning arrived slowly. Marlene couldn't believe how slowly morning came for her. She didn't listen to Steve by going to work. She called in sick to the post office.

"Steve wanted me to make sure you went to work today, Marlene," Carla said as she watched Marlene put the phone back in its spot in the kitchen.

"Well, Steve's wrong, Carla. Officer Smithy made me so upset I couldn't work today. That's why I had to call in absent," Marlene told her younger cousin.

"Okay, but it wouldn't make Steve very happy since you skipped work today," Carla told Marlene.

"I don't care," Marlene said, tears coming down again and made bacon and eggs for herself for breakfast that morning.

Marlene ate slowly that morning at breakfast since she wasn't very hungry. Carla did notice how slow Marlene ate. She didn't care if Officer Smithy's visit last night that made her cousin so upset, but she did wish Marlene would go to work that day like Steve had wanted her cousin to that day, but her cousin had already rejected his request.

Carla left for the Las Vegas Public Library at 8:45 that morning. She said good – bye to Marlene on her way out of the apartment. Twenty – five minutes later, Marlene had calmed down and settled down to read Bill's fifth book in his Lynda Conway series, Lynda's Hostage.

She read for the rest of the morning to take Officer Smithy off her mind. She could see Bill was a good writer, but couldn't picture how he got his imagination. She and Carla had read all the books in the Alex Cross and Women's Murder Club series that James Patterson had written and enjoyed those. She could see that Bill's writing style was exactly like James Patterson's writing style. Marlene had wondered how far Bill would go in his series and if he would start a new series.

She had started reading chapter ten when the telephone rang. It turned out to be Steve calling to see if she had gone to work like she had promised him the night before. She answered his call on the first ring. Steve wasn't surprised Marlene didn't keep his promise that she would go to work today.

"Marlene, what did I tell you last night?" Steve asked after the two of them said hello on the telephone.

"You wanted me to go to work today," Marlene said.

"Right on. You ditched me," Steve said.

"I had to, Steve, darling. I couldn't go because I am too upset from what Officer Smithy told me. That's why I didn't go," Marlene said.

"Still, you could've gone. You would've made me happy instead of disappointed," Steve told his best friend.

"I couldn't help it, Steve," Marlene said.

They chatted for a bit longer, and then Marlene hung up the phone before Steve could. She went back to the book. She picked up chapter ten again. She certainly liked Bill's Lynda Conway character. She knew Lynda Conway was the main character in Bill's series and had liked her since the ending of his first book, The Missing Models.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunchtime arrived. Jay and Bill met Steve at their favorite salad bar. Steve had Carla with him.

"Hi, Bill, Jay," Carla said, getting her favorite salad.

"Hi, Carla," the two best friends said in unison.

They noticed she had the newspaper with her and not chatting with Steve.

"Carla, did you know Marlene didn't go to work today?" Jay and Bill heard Steve ask.

"Yes, I knew, Steve. Why do you ask?" Carla asked, putting the newspaper down.

"I called her and she answered the phone. I somehow figured she would ditch me and not go to work like she promised me last night like she would," Steve said.

"Could you tell my cousin's too upset to go to work?" Carla asked.

"Leave her alone for a day and she'll go back tomorrow. You'll see, Steve," Carla told him.

"All right. I'd like to see her go today instead, upset or not," Steve said.

"Leave my cousin alone, even if she's upset or not," Carla said.

She picked the paper up again. She picked up the entertainment section and ignored Steve for the rest of the lunch break.

Both Jay and Bill wondered what Steve and Carla were talking about on Marlene since they had known Marlene ditched work that day. They didn't bother asking since it was none of their business. It was a quiet conversation that day at lunch for the four friends.

"What library do you work at, Carla?" Jay asked, trying to make conversation.

"The Las Vegas Public Library. Do you know it?" Carla asked.

"I do, but I never have the time to read a book, since I'm so busy," Jay said.

"Jay's right, Carla. He hasn't read a regular book since we were in high school," Bill told her.

"Wow. If you don't read, Jay, you don't know what books are out there. You should read, busy or not. Reading's good for you," Carla said.

"That's what I told him, Carla," Steve said.

"Listen to Steve," Carla said.

"I don't have time at all. The only time I have for on reading is the Bible," Jay said.

"Religion isn't my subject, sorry, Jay," Carla said.

"Jay's a priest, Carla. That's why he spends so much time with it," Bill said.

"I didn't know. Sorry again," Carla said.

"That's okay," Jay said.

During lunch, Marlene went to the Las Vegas Public Library where Carla worked to return Lynda's Hostage and checked out Bill's sixth book. The librarian on duty scanned the book for Marlene.

"Is Carla here?" Marlene asked.

"No, she isn't. She's on lunch break," the librarian told Marlene.

"Tell Carla her cousin Marlene came by," Marlene said.

"All right. I'll tell her. She should be back soon. Do you want to wait?" she asked Marlene.

"No. That's okay. She can call home if she wants," Marlene said, knowing it was easier.

"All right, dear. The receipt's in the book," she told Marlene.

"Thank you," Marlene said and walked out of the library and headed for her motorcycle and drove back to the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

That's when Carla came back to the Las Vegas Public Library.

"Carla, there's a message for you," the librarian on duty who took her place when she was on lunch break told her.

"What's the message, Lynn?" Carla asked.

"Your cousin Marlene was just in. She was checking a book out. She wants you to call her once you get in," Lynn told Carla.

"I will. How did Marlene sound to you when you talked with her?" Carla asked.

"A little upset," Lynn answered.

"I'll call now then. Thanks for telling me," Carla said and got out her cell phone and disappeared to a quiet place to call her apartment she shared with Marlene.

The phone rang a few times before she got Marlene's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Marlene. I got your message," Carla said.

She could tell Lynn was right because Marlene did sound upset.

"Tell me what's wrong, Marlene," Carla said.

Marlene couldn't say any words at the moment but all she could do was cry.

"Let me guess. Officer Smithy, right?" Carla asked.

"Yes! He's not off my mind, Carla," Marlene said, her nose runny.

"Go blow your nose. You need to blow it. I'll hold while you blow your nose," Carla said.

Marlene put the phone down while she went to the nearest tissue box and blew her nose.

Carla could hear the tears come down over the other end of the line. She could tell Marlene would never get over Officer Smithy. Carla herself didn't like Officer Smithy either.

"Marlene, we'll see if Steve and I could transfer you to a different parole officer. We're working on it now. I don't know if it'll work out or not," Carla said.

"I would like that because Officer Smithy is too mean," Marlene said.

"Steve and I understand that, Marlene," Carla said.

"I have to go back to work. I'll see you tonight," Carla said.

"No, you can't hang up now," Marlene said.

"I have to. My lunch hour is over," Carla said.

Carla said good – bye and hung up before Marlene could say another word. She hung up before the operator's voice came on.


	11. Chapter 11

Marlene picked up the phone again and called Steve's phone line at the TV station he worked for in Las Vegas. She was able to get through him. He sounded busy when she called him. She didn't care, but needed somebody to talk to about Officer Will Smithy.

"Marlene, I'm busy. You didn't work today like you promised me," Steve said to his best friend.

"I couldn't, Steve. I'm going tomorrow when I would be able to concentrate," Marlene told him.

"Okay. Is that a promise?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steve, it is," Marlene said.

"Good girl. Now can I go back to work, woman?" Steve asked Marlene.

"I need to talk," Marlene said.

"It's the wrong time to talk about Officer Smithy. We'll talk another time when I'm not so busy," Steve said, still sounding busy.

"Carla had to go back to work, so I couldn't talk to my dear cousin," Marlene told her best friend.

"Where are your cousin and best friend when you need to talk to them?" Marlene asked Steve as he hung up on her.

He didn't say good – bye because he was wanted at the studio.

"How rude! He hung up on me!" Marlene said, hearing the dial tone.

She put the phone back in its place and decided to start the library book she recently checked out to see if it would help her take Will Smithy off her mind again. The only reading she did on Bill's sixth book was reading the back of the hardcover copy was reading was what it was about and the reviews. She put the book down again and then turned the television on and watched soap operas for the rest of the afternoon. She was watching All My Children when Carla walked into the house at five – thirty that evening.

"Hi, Marlene, I'm home!" Carla said.

"Hi, Carla," she said when the commercial breaks finally arrived.

"What are you watching?" Carla asked.

"All My Children," Marlene answered.

"I like that show. It's one of my favorites," Carla said.

"My favorite is General Hospital. It's up next," Marlene said.

"I'll start dinner," Carla said, "and I have to get ready for a date tonight. I won't be back until ten – fifteen."

"A date? Who's your date?" Marlene asked, getting interested on her favorite subject.

"He's a very handsome man, Marlene. His name is Gunnar Newton. You'll get to meet him when he comes after we finish supper," Carla said.

"Where are you going on your date tonight?" Marlene asked.

"Gunnar and I are going to the movies. He wants to see a 3D movie tonight. I'm not a big fan of those, so he wants to take me to the one he wants to see," Carla said.

Carla put dinner in the oven. She set it for ten minutes.

"My dates and I go to 3D often, but lately we haven't been going to them lately," Marlene said.

Carla saw the book Marlene checked out from the library that day.

"That's a good book. You'll like it, Marlene," Carla said.

"I can't believe you're on the thirteenth book already, Carla. I'm not a fast reader as you," Marlene said.

"I know you're not," Carla said.

Ten minutes were up and the timer went off. They were having ravioli that night.

"Time to eat," Carla said.

Marlene turned the television off so she could eat with her younger cousin.

"Maybe next time we'll have the longer version of ravioli. We'll do it the real way instead of microwave," Carla suggested.

"Good idea. I know you microwaved it because you were in a hurry to get a move on with your date with Gunnar tonight. I understand how these kind of nights go. You know I'm always in a hurry with my dates," Marlene said.

"I know you are. Tonight I'm having that kind of night you have with your dates. Same deal," Carla said.

"I know they're the same reasons, so I understand," Marlene said.

They ate their dinner and Carla ran to her room to get ready for her date with Gunnar.

"Gunnar's picking me up here at the apartment. He should be here in twenty minutes or less," Carla instructed Marlene.

"What does he look like? You didn't tell me what his looks are except that he was handsome," Marlene said.

"Sorry. He is tall, six feet, three inches. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes," Carla said, describing her date's looks.

"That is handsome. I'd like to date him," Marlene said.

"You can't. He and I have dated for a while now. Almost a month now," Carla said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Marlene asked.

"I didn't want to say anything right away. He told me not to say anything right away, so I didn't. That included you. You have too many boyfriends at once," Carla said, "including Steve."

"You remember Steve is my first boyfriend. He's not really steady," Marlene reminded her cousin as she watched Carla put Gunnar's favorite perfume, Midnight Fashion.

Marlene remembered Carla wore that perfume the night she went out with Steve when Steve took her over to a friend's house the other night.

"Gunnar's favorite perfume," Carla said to Marlene.

"I remember you wore that same perfume when Steve took you over to a friend's house the other night," Marlene said.

"I did. Is that a big deal?" Carla asked.

"Guess not," she said.

Marlene liked the perfume smell that Carla wore but never wore it herself. She liked to wear a different type of perfume for the guys she dated. She liked to wear one special type of perfume especially for Steve since he was her first boyfriend and he was special.

The doorbell rang while Carla was combing her hair. Marlene went to answer the door, thinking it was Carla's date she was telling her about. She was right that it was Gunnar Newton.

"Hi. Is this the apartment where Carla Sanchez lives?" Gunnar Newton asked.

"It is. You've come to the right place," Marlene said, letting him in.

Marlene could tell that Carla was right on how handsome Gunnar was. Marlene threw Gunnar her famous flirt with a wink.

"Where is Carla?" Gunnar asked.

"She's in her room, getting ready. She should be ready by now. Let me go see if she's ready yet. Wait here," Marlene said to Gunnar.

"Okay," he said.

He sure didn't know who Marlene was but was planning on asking Carla who the woman who threw him the flirt with a wink was. Marlene went to her younger cousin's room.

"Carla, are you ready yet? Gunnar's here," Marlene said once Carla let her cousin into her bedroom after hearing the knock.

"In a couple of seconds, Marlene, I will be. I'm almost done combing my hair," Carla told her cousin.

"All right. You don't want to keep your cute date waiting, do you? He's got flowers," Marlene said.

"Flowers? He does that on every date, Marlene. He's a very nice guy, just like Steve is," Carla told Marlene.

"He is. I gave him my famous flirt with the wink," Marlene said.

"You didn't! He doesn't know who you are. Did you introduce yourself?" Carla asked.

"No, I didn't," Marlene said.

"Come on. I'll introduce you then," Carla said.

"Okay," Marlene agreed and followed her cousin after shutting her cousin's bedroom after themselves.

Carla went to Gunnar and they kissed.

"These are for you," Gunnar said to Carla, giving her the tulips.

"Thank you. You don't need to give me flowers on every single date, Gunnar, but it's very kind of you," Carla said.

Gunnar saw Marlene a second time, who was standing next to Carla.

"I forgot. Gunnar, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Marlene Potsie. Marlene, this is my date, Gunnar Newton," Carla said, making introductions.

"You're the one who let me in who gave me the flirt with the wink, right?" Gunnar asked Marlene.

"That's right," Marlene said.

"I'll be back by ten – thirty, Marlene," Carla said.

"All right. Don't worry about me," Marlene said as she watched Carla walk off with Gunnar to the car.

"Your cousin sounds very nice, Carla. I've never seen her before until tonight. When she answered the door, she gave me a flirt with a wink. What does that mean?" Gunnar asked.

"Marlene dates several men at once, Gunnar. That's her call to get a man," Carla explained.

"I see. I'm not on her list, am I?" Gunnar asked.

"She thinks so, but I told her you and I are already seeing each other," Carla said.

"Did she understand?" Gunnar asked.

"She did."

"Good. Maybe one of these days you and I might be man and wife, but you never can tell," Gunnar said.

"Right. You never know," Carla agreed.

"My cousin Marlene used to be a NASCAR driver," Carla said.

"I never knew she did such a thing. No wonder I never knew about her until I met you," Gunnar said as he drove her to the movies.

"Now you know her," Carla said as he drove away from the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Marlene got on the phone and called Steve. Steve was home.

"Hi, Marlene," Steve said when he heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Steve. Would you like to come over? Carla just left with her date. She won't be back until ten – thirty tonight," Marlene said.

"I just got home, but if you really want me to, I guess I will, but I'll stay for a couple of hours," Steve said.

He knew he could never turn down an invitation from Marlene. He never liked to disappoint his best friend. If he turned any of her invitations, she'd get mad and not speak to him for a while.

"I'll be over. Do you want me to bring any videos with me?" Steve asked.

"Sure, unless you want to watch any of them on television," Marlene said.

"We can do both," Steve said.

"I'll be over," Steve said and hung up the telephone.

He went through his video collection and knew Marlene's favorite kind of movies were romance, so he got out his romance collection and decided on two of them they could enjoy together for a couple of hours. He knew romance was Marlene's favorite subject. He knew she loved to read the romance books as well, so it was her subject.

He got to Marlene and Carla's apartment within twenty – five minutes. He got the videos out from the passenger's seat in the front seat and locked his car and rang the doorbell. He heard how quiet the apartment was. He was told on the telephone that Carla had left on a date and wouldn't be back until ten – thirty. He didn't know if she had a steady boyfriend or not, but he surely would find out sooner or later. His cell phone went off when Marlene let him into the apartment. He couldn't kiss Marlene when he answered his cell phone. He heard Jay's voice on the cell phone.

"Hi, Jay," Steve said.

"Hi, Steve," Jay said as Steve walked into Marlene's apartment and put the movies on the dining room table.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked Steve.

"I just arrived at Marlene and Carla's apartment for a couple of hours. Marlene and I are going to watch a movie. What about you?" Steve asked.

"I just got back to Henderson. I had to take Bill back to the airport. He's flying back to Detroit tonight. His summer vacation is officially over," Jay said.

"I didn't know he had to fly back today," Steve said.

"Well, that's what his plane ticket said. He thought the plane would be a good chance for him to work on his book," Jay said.

"Did he say how much of it he got done?" Steve asked, interested on the subject.

"He said he got three chapters started," Jay said.

"That's not bad."

"No, it's not. Too bad he won't get to meet Marlene now," Jay said, disappointed for Bill.

"I know. That's why I want to talk to you about, Jay. Since I'm already over at Marlene and Carla's apartment, I thought you guys would like to meet Marlene tonight if you had the time and no plans," Steve said.

"I would, but I don't have plans. It's too bad Bill had to fly back home to Detroit," Jay said.

"I know. You can still meet her without Bill," Steve said.

"I can drive out there now," Jay said.

"You can. Do you know the apartment building she and Carla live?" Steve asked.

"What's the name of the building she and Carla live?" Jay asked.

Steve gave him the name of the building.

"I know it," Jay said, knowing the building sounded familiar to him.

"You've lived in Vegas for a long time, Jay, so you should know. You've been in Vegas for a while, haven't you?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Since I was eighteen years old. What's the apartment number?" Jay asked.

"It's apartment number C4," Steve said.

"Thanks, Steve. I'll be there in a while, since I just got back from the airport," Jay said.

"Okay. We'll be watching a movie or something until your arrival," Steve said.

"Okay."

They got off the phone.

"Marlene, is that all right with you if a friend of mine comes over here for a couple of hours? You didn't get to meet him last time because you were on your date, so that's why Carla went with me," Steve told Marlene.

"Sure. A friend of yours is a friend of mine," Marlene told Steve.

"You were supposed to meet two of my friends last time, but one is flying back to Detroit tonight, so that's why you're not meeting him. He comes here every summer," Steve said.

"Detroit? Wow. I've never been there. Why don't you tell me about your friend who's visiting this place tonight so I'd know who he is," Marlene said.

"I'll tell you his name so you'd know who he is before he arrives," Steve said.

"Okay. That'll be a start," Marlene said.

"His name is Jay McCarey," Steve said.

"Jay McCarey? Never heard of him. Is he married or single? Is he cute?" Marlene asked.

"How am I supposed to know he's handsome, Marlene? I'm a man, not woman," Steve told his best friend.

"Sorry. I know you're a man, Steve. Is he younger or older than myself and Carla?" Marlene asked.

"That I can answer. He's older," Steve said, knowing Jay is forty – seven years old.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting an older man. My favorite are the young men," Marlene said.

Her youngest man she had dated was a fifteen – year – old teenager.

"I know they are, Marlene," Steve said.

Marlene looked at the two videos Steve had bought with him.

"My favorites," she said.

"Isn't that why I bought them tonight?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I don't know what I'd be doing if you weren't here tonight to keep me company," Marlene said.

"At some point you'll have to learn to keep Officer Smithy off your mind, Marlene. On how to do that, you'll have to learn not to drink and drive anymore and not end up in jail," Steve said.

"That wasn't my idea, Steve!" she said.

"Am I supposed to believe that? A lawyer never believes that, you know," Steve said.

"You're not in practice, Steve, so you have to believe me," Marlene said.

"I don't think I will," he said.

"You will have to at some point if you want to start practicing law, Steve. If you want me to be your first client, then you'll have to believe my case on my drinking and driving sooner or later," Marlene said, "and you know I've never lied in my whole life."

He knew they'd both known each other since they were sophomores in high school. They had been prom dates both junior and senior years in high school. The guys in high school were jealous because Steve had the most beautiful date at the prom and the guys didn't have a beautiful girl like Marlene and they had tried asking Marlene to go with them to the prom but Steve had asked her first.

Twenty – five minutes later, Jay arrived at the apartment building and found a parking spot to park his car and he found the apartment Steve had told him where Marlene and Carla were renting. He rang the bell and Marlene answered.

"Is Steve here?" Jay asked when a dark black woman of thirty – seven answered the door.

Jay saw she had given him a flirt with a wink.

"Yes, he's here. Come on in," the black woman told Jay.

"Thank you," Jay said, walking in.

He followed her in the apartment and saw Steve sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Jay. I see you made it," Steve said, getting up to say hello to his friend of three years.

"I did, Steve," Jay said after returning Steve's hello.

Jay liked the apartment Carla lived in. It wasn't that big his mother and father's apartment in Washington, D. C. was, as he recalled. Their apartment in Washington was a bit bigger, he remembered.

After Jay had been in the apartment for a few seconds, Steve made the introductions.

"Jay, this is my friend I've told you about. You've met her cousin, Carla Sanchez at your house I brought with me to dinner," Steve said.

"Right. I remember," Jay said.

"Jay McCarey, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Marlene Potsie. Marlene Potsie, this is my friend Jay McCarey," Steve said, introducing his two friends.

"It's nice to meet you, Marlene," Jay said, shaking her hand.

"Nice meetin' you too," she said.

Steve made her let Jay shake her hand, which she didn't like.

"Us men have to shake ladies' hands when we met a woman, Marlene. Didn't you learn that?" Steve asked.

"No, I didn't learn that, Steve," Marlene said, after Jay finished shaking her hand.

She always liked to keep her hands to herself when she first met a new person. She knew Carla knew that, but Carla always let the new person shake her hand no matter what. She knew Carla was more the woman than herself.

Marlene knew she always hated it when men shook her hand when she first met a new man. Her favorite part about men was the sex and the kiss. She loved to kiss and knew she was a good kisser. She'd been good at kissing since she started dating Steve during their sophomore year in high school. She'd put all her dates on her cell phone. She had always been on the telephone, talking to all her men on the phone. Carla couldn't believe the phone bill they had to pay every month because Marlene was always on the phone, day and night, talking to all her boyfriends.

Both Carla and Marlene knew their phone bill every month was $859 per month because of Marlene's boyfriends. Carla knew she was the one to pay the phone and knew Marlene was the one with the money because she had enough money from racing cars from NASCAR but Marlene was too lazy to pay the phone bill herself and had never once paid the telephone bill. She knew the numbers were big anyways so she had never looked at the telephone bill since day one, so Carla had to pay the phone bill herself since Marlene was no help anyway to help pay the phone bill.

"I can stay for a bit, then I have to go," Jay said to Marlene and Steve.

"We were going to watch a movie. Do you want to watch with us?" Steve asked.

"Thanks, no. What are you going to watch?" Jay asked, wanting to know the movie title.

Steve showed them the romance videos he had brought along from his apartment.

"I'll pass, thanks, Steve, for the invite," Jay said, knowing he wasn't interested in romance.

"Marlene's into romance, so that's why we're going to watch one of these movies," Steve told Jay.

"I hope you two have fun. I'll go now so you two can get started on the movie," Jay said.

"All right. Glad you stopped by, Jay. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow," Steve said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Jay said as Steve walked him to the door.

"It's nice meeting you, Marlene," he said on his way out of the door.

"You too, hotcakes," Marlene said to Jay.

She didn't know Jay was married to one of the Catholic churches out here in Las Vegas. Jay heard what she called him. Jay noticed that Las Vegas was starting to cool down from the hot weather that night when he unlocked his car and drove away from Marlene and Carla's apartment.

Steve and Marlene were halfway finished through the movie when Carla and Gunnar walked into the apartment at nine – thirty – six that evening. Carla found her older cousin and Steve cuddled up next to each other on the couch when she and Gunnar walked into the apartment. She saw that her cousin was asleep on Steve's shoulder.

"I'm home," Carla said.

Steve saw Carla and Gunnar Newton by the door.

"Hi, Carla, Gunnar," Steve said.

Marlene was still sleeping, so she didn't hear her cousin enter the apartment.

"Marlene's sleeping," Steve said.

"I see she is asleep. I didn't want to be loud when I walked in," Carla said.

"How was the movie tonight?" Steve asked.

"Great. Too bad you didn't come along, Steve. It was a romance movie," Gunnar said.

"Marlene would have loved it," Carla said, knowing her cousin's taste in romance.

"The theatre was packed, so it was sold out," Gunnar told Steve.

"Wow. Maybe Marlene and I will go sometime this week when I'm not so busy with work," Steve said.

"You should, Steve. I know you've got a busy work schedule. Maybe you should go on the weekend. I think Marlene has another appointment with you – know – who," Carla said, not wanting to bring up Officer Smithy's name because Marlene would wake up and get upset right away.

"Good idea not to mention the name now, Carla. If I'm not so busy with the TV station, I could take her there, but if I am, I'll cal you at the library so you can take her there," Steve said.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for the movie, Gunnar. I had fun tonight. We should do it again real soon," Carla said.

"I've got to get going anyway. I have to be at work tomorrow morning at six," Gunnar said.

"That's early. Where do you work?" Steve asked him.

"I work at Wal – Mart. I'm the manager. I've been there since the store first opened. I've been there for fifteen years now," Gunnar said.

"Wow," Steve said.

"That's what I said once we started dating," Carla said.

"I've got to go so I can get my sleep before I head over to Wal – Mart in the morning. I'll see you next time, Carla," he said, giving her a kiss good – night.

"Thank you for the flowers, Gunnar," she said.

She watched Gunnar leave the apartment.

"He sounds very nice. Has Marlene met him?" Steve asked.

"Not yet," Carla said as Steve took the DVD out of the DVD player.

Marlene still didn't wake up. She didn't hear her younger cousin walk in from her date and Gunnar leave the apartment.

"I have to get going myself, so I'm out of here. Tell Marlene good – bye for me," Steve said.

"I will. Good – bye, Steve," Carla said.

"Good – bye, Carla," Steve said.

"Steve, before you go, would you want to do me a favor?" Carla asked.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's about the telephone bill," Carla said.

"Again with the phone bill?" he asked.

"Yes. I always have trouble paying it and Marlene never helps me pay it. I have to pay eight hundred and fifty – nine dollars per month for the telephone bill. I was wondering if you could help me pay the phone bill since I can't do it alone," Carla said.

"I'd be happy to do it. When is it due?" Steve asked.

"Three weeks," Carla said.

"I'll see what I can do," he said as he kissed Carla good – night.

Carla felt tired herself, so she started getting ready for bed when Marlene woke up and found a spot next to her on the couch empty.

"Where is Steve?" Marlene asked Carla sleepily.

"He wanted me to tell you good – bye, Marlene. He had to leave," Carla said.

"He was supposed to spend the night. Men!" Marlene said, not liking the way Steve had left her alone sleeping on the couch.

She could tell his side of the couch was still warm.

"His side of the couch is still warm, Carla. How long ago did he leave?" Marlene asked, feeling Steve's spot on the couch.

"Not too long ago," Carla answered.

"It don't matter anyway. I'll call him first thing in the morning and tell him he was supposed to spend the night here," Marlene said yawning.

"I'm going to bed anyway. Good night, 'cos," Marlene said, yawning a second time.

"Good night," Carla said, watching her older cousin head for her bedroom to change into her favorite pajamas men loved to see her in.

Marlene came out in her favorite pajamas five minutes later.

"You don't get tired of those pajamas, do you, Marlene?" Carla asked her older cousin, seeing the pink pajamas with red hearts on them.

She knew Marlene had them since Valentine's Day last year and had worn them each night now, including the summer.

"I have to, Carla. Pink and read are the sexiest colors. Don't you know anything? It turns the men on," Marlene told her younger cousin.

Marlene and Carla kissed good – night, then Marlene headed to the restroom closest her and Carla's bedrooms and shut the bathroom door behind herself. That's when Carla heard her cousin scream. Carla knocked on the door so Marlene could let her in. So Marlene did.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked her cousin.

"The sc – sc – sc," Marlene said.

She knew all these years she couldn't say the word scale. She hated the scale.

"The scale? What about the scale, Marlene?" Carla asked, seeing the area Marlene was pointing at.

"I ain't pretty no more," Marlene said, letting out another scream.

"Sure you are, Marlene. What about the scale made you scream?" Carla asked, not getting it.

"Those numbers right there. That's why I ain't pretty no more," Marlene said, pointing to the numbers on the scale 310.

"Marlene, you're still normal. When was the last time you weighed yourself?" Carla asked.

"I don't know. I would say last year. I don't remember. Last year I weighed in at 164 pounds," Marlene said, "so this is what you call fat!"

Marlene knew she was having a heart attack.

"Marlene, look at me. I'm normal," Carla said.

"You're normal weight, and you're pretty, and you've also got a boyfriend that's handsome. Why can't I do the same? I'm FAT!" Marlene screamed the word at her cousin.

"Maybe we can put you into a workout group at the gym so you could be your normal weight again, Marlene," Carla suggested.

"I hate the gym. I can't lift weights. I'm no body builder," Marlene said.

"Come on, Marlene. Men do it all the time," Carla said.

"Let me think about it."

"Gorgeous men," Carla added.

That put a smile on Marlene's face.

"Are you sure? Gorgeous men?" Marlene asked.

"Positive. All body builders do it. Steve told me Jay McCarey works out at the gym. Let him take you there and you can see for yourself that the men work out there at the gym," Carla said.

"Let me think about it some more before I say no," Marlene said.

"Okay. You won't regret it," Carla said, and then they said good – night a second time and Marlene flushed the toilet and washed her hands and headed to her bedroom, leaving the door open. Carla decided to stay up a bit longer before she turned in for the night and if Marlene needed her again.

She knew Marlene cared a lot about weight. She had said that it counted to get the men and the men always pay extra attention to the women and their weight.

The telephone rang as soon as Marlene got under the covers for the night. She heard Carla answer it.

"She just went to bed, Stan," Marlene heard Carla tell the caller.

Marlene remembered Stan was her younger brother. He was also her partner in NASCAR until she got drunk. She was jealous of Stan since he got to continue driving and she didn't since she got drunk. He had been her partner in NASCAR since she started her driving career when she was in her late twenties and Stan turned twenty years old. She wished she was still driving with her brother today a couple of years later but NASCAR wasn't budging on taking her back. They had kept Stan and not her.

"One minute, Stan. I'll see if she wants to talk," Marlene heard Carla say to her brother.

Carla put the telephone down and went to Marlene's door and knocked.

"Stan's on the phone, Marlene. Do you wish to talk to your brother?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll talk," Marlene said, getting up from her bed and following her cousin.

"Okay. He's waiting," Carla said.

So Marlene got on the phone.

"Hi, Sis," Stan's voice said when she picked up.

"Hi, Stan. Why are you calling? I thought you were supposed to be racing those stupid cars," Marlene said, sticking her tongue out on the phone so he could hear.

"I won a race today, Sis. It would be us if you didn't get suspended from drinking and driving during that last race two years ago and making me have a shoulder injury," Stan told her.

"Getting drunk was not my idea, Stan. Is that why you called me for to accuse your dear sister?" Marlene asked.

"No, that's not why I called," Stan said.

"Why did you call me for?" Marlene asked.

"I was calling to invite you and Carla for the weekend if you two don't have plans. Would Steve like to join us for next weekend?" Stan asked.

"I'll call you within a few days and let you know what the plans are. I'll let you know if I have a date or not. Did Carla mention she has a boyfriend now?" Marlene asked.

"No, she didn't tell me," Stan said, finding the news updated.

"The guy is very handsome, Stanley. You'll have to meet him. Wish he were one of my pumpkins," Marlene said.

"You have too many men, Marlene. I remember when you and Steve first met. Give Carla a chance to get a man for herself," Stan said.

"I'll call within a few days and let you know what's going on if Carla, Steve and I can make it," Marlene said.

"Okay. Hope you can come to Boston for the weekend," Stan said, "because there's a girl I'd like you to meet. I've gone with her for a while now."

"A girl? All right. I promise I'll call. I have to hang up now because this old lady's tiring out. I've had a long day," Marlene said.

"Remember, Sis, no more drinking and driving," Stan said as they said good – bye and were off.

"What is he saying? I don't drink and drive!" Marlene told Carla as she headed back to her bedroom for the night.

"Well, you did, but you don't remember it, Marlene. Do you want to hear the story again?" Carla asked.

"Not tonight, thank you," she said, slamming the door shut behind herself.

Marlene talked to herself before falling asleep that night. She couldn't believe what she just heard from Carla, Carla telling her she didn't remember being drunk during her last car race she raced. She couldn't believe her telephone call she just had with her younger brother, Stan and he told her he had broken injuries during the race and she was drunk. She didn't remember any of that.

Marlene fell asleep within the next five minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

She had slept late the next morning. Carla woke up early the next morning, which was Sunday. Carla went out to get the morning newspaper by riding her bicycle. She didn't want to wake Marlene up, since Marlene was a late sleeper. She remembered Marlene loved to sleep in on the weekends. Carla ran into Jay on his daily run.

"Hi, Carla," Jay said, panting.

"Hi, Jay. What brings you here on this beautiful day?" Carla asked.

"I'm just on a daily run. I go for a daily run two hours per day. How's Marlene?" Jay asked.

"She's fine. She's still sleeping at this hour. Tell your mother supper was fantastic last night. I enjoyed it last night," Carla said.

"I'll tell her you said that," Jay said.

"Jay, Marlene and I have a favor to ask," Carla said, grabbing the newspaper.

"What's that?" Jay asked, not knowing what favor Carla was going to ask.

"We were wondering if you could take Marlene to the gym with you. We were wondering that because she recently gained a couple hundred pounds and she weighed herself last night. She cares a lot about weight," Carla said.

"Sure, I'd be happy to take her to the gym I belong to," Jay said.

"Thanks, Jay. It means a lot to us both, especially Marlene. I'll tell her you could take her with you," Carla said.

"Does Marlene have a membership card?" Jay asked.

"She never works out, so no," Carla said.

"I'll see what I can do for a friend, Carla. I'll see if I can give her a pass since she isn't a member at the gym. I work out at the gym every day," Jay said.

"I'll let Marlene know what you said about the gym. I'll let you go now so you can finish your run. We'll talk later," Carla said.

"All right. Do you have my house number if you want to reach me later?" he asked.

"No. We don't know it," Carla said.

He gave her his house phone number.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm unlisted in the phone book. I thought I'd mention it," Jay said.

"Thanks for telling me about the phone book or I've go crazy if I couldn't look you up at all," she said as they broke up.


	14. Chapter 14

Carla rode her bike back to the apartment and chained it back to the bike rack. Marlene was in the middle of a dream when she rolled out of bed and hit her hit on the floor. That's when she woke up. Marlene was fully awake. She saw the time on the pink clock in her bedroom wall told her it was 10:30 AM.

She stood up and headed for the bathroom when she heard Carla flip the newspaper. Carla knew Marlene was up because she heard the bathroom slam shut. Carla knew she hadn't yet told Marlene she had met the murder mystery writer, Bill Thompson. She knew if she'd tell, Marlene would get jealous of her, so she didn't bother telling her older cousin that she met the author the two of them were reading now in person. It would make Marlene think that Carla had gotten an autograph from him and she didn't, which Carla didn't.

Marlene went to get dressed in her bedroom and made her messy bed and combed her hair until it wasn't messy anymore. She even decided to decorate her hair that day to look prettier than the day before. She decided to put Steve's favorite pink bow in her hair along with a red ribbon as well. She was wearing a pink shirt with red hearts and matching red pants with pink hearts on it with sandals that matched the outfit. Carla knew her cousin was beautiful.

"The belt won't fit the pants, Carla. The sc – sc – sc was right last night. I am FAT!" Marlene screamed at Carla.

"You're not fat, Marlene. You're still beautiful. You know it. All you need to do is take off a couple hundred pounds," Carla advised her cousin.

"A couple hundred? Are you weirdo, Carla? I can't loose a couple hundred! That will take forever!" Marlene screamed at the top of her lungs.

Marlene couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marlene didn't want to loose over two hundred and some pounds. She knew it was ridiculous.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jay entered his house that morning, he found his mother watching the morning news.

"Hi, Mom. I'm back," Jay said.

"Hi, Blue Jay. How was your run?" Shirley asked.

"Fine. Guess who I ran into?" Jay asked.

"Who?" Shirley asked.

"Carla Sanchez. She was riding her bicycle. She was getting the morning newspaper," Jay said.

"That girl is a real sweetheart. I just know your sister would love that woman," Mrs. McCarey said, knowing her daughter.

"She would, Mom. She wanted me to do her and Marlene a favor, but it's kind of personal, so I wouldn't want you to get into their business," Jay said.

"All right, Blue Jay. I won't budge into their personal business," Shirley said.

"It's more Marlene's business than Carla's," Jay said.


	16. Chapter 16

In Boston, Stan Potsie was taking a week off from NASCAR since it was in his schedule. That was why he had called his older sister Marlene the night before to see if she could come out to be with him for the weekend. He looked at one picture of him and Marlene on their first victory of NASCAR a few years ago. He saw how happy Marlene had been when they won the race.

He knew she wanted to be the best racer in NASCAR, with or without a partner. He knew she couldn't come at the beginning of the week because she had to work for five days. He remembered her job now was working in a post office somewhere in Las Vegas. He also remembered Marlene now had a parole officer and hated the parole officer she was seeing. He knew it served her right since she did get drunk during her last race and not remembering any details of what happened and he had suffered from shoulder injuries.


	17. Chapter 17

Jay heard his telephone ring and it was his sister, Karen, calling from Milwaukee.

"Hi, Jay," Karen said, hearing her older brother's voice.

"Hi, Karen. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, but my marriage isn't."

"What's wrong?" he wanted to know.

"Ralph and I aren't happy like we have been the last ten or so years anymore. We're calling for a divorce. At least Norman and Jay are old enough to understand what divorce means," Karen said.

"That's good. If they were too young, they wouldn't know what was going on between you and Ralph," Jay said.

"I know. Once the divorce is last, I'm planning on being near you and Mom," Karen said.

"Good. Mom and I have met a couple new people recently. You'll like them. Bill's already met one out of two. He's not here now because summer's over," Jay told his younger sister.

"That's right. He stays in Vegas for the summer, right?" Karen asked.

"Right. These two people we met happen to be cousins. Mom hasn't met the other cousin yet, but she will. The oldest cousin happens to be best friends with Steve," Jay told Karen.

"Really? I didn't know that. I don't know Steve very well, so I guess once I move back here, I should spend more time with him to know him better," Karen said.

"You should. He's a nice guy, though. Remember when we first met I sued him for two million dollars when he taped me at one of my shows at the Hilton Hotel without telling me he taped me and I got angry and called for my lawyer?" Jay asked.

"I do remember that," she said, memories coming back.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong with your marriage that's causing a divorce?" Jay asked.

So Karen did.

"No wonder you're not happy staying married forever like Mom and Dad," Jay said when she finished her story.

"I wish it could happen, Jay, but it didn't," Karen said.

"Why don't you tell me about Steve's best friend and the other cousin?" Karen asked.

"I will. They're both women, Karen. The difference between them and us is that they're African-American and we're not," he said.

"You mean they're a different color than us?" Karen asked, hearing the word African-American.

"Right. One cousin Steve brought with him the other night is really sweet. You'll love her. Mom did. Mom thought she was a real sweetheart," Jay said.

"Really? What are the cousins' names?" Karen asked, wanting to know who these African-American women were.

"Their names are Marlene Potsie and Carla Sanchez. Carla was the one Steve bought with him to dinner. You'll love her, Karen. She's somewhere near your age," Jay said, remembering Carla was thirty – one.

"How old is she?" Karen asked, getting interested.

"She looked thirty – one years of age," Jay answered.

"That is near my age, Jay. You know that," Karen said.

Karen then asked how old Carla's cousin was.

"I'm not sure, but she said seven years older than herself," Jay told her.

Karen remembered the name Marlene Potsie sounded familiar to her now.

"I remember now, Jay. Marlene Potsie does ring a bell. Isn't she that NASCAR driver?" Karen asked.

"Yes, she is. I see her name in the paper every once in a while," he said.

"I wonder why she isn't driving anymore," Karen said.

"I'll tell you why. She isn't driving anymore because she got drunk during her last race in Atlanta a couple of years ago," Jay answered.

"DUI? She should be in jail, Jay, if she got a DUI," Karen said.

"I hear she has a parole officer now," Jay said, remembering what he had heard.

"Serves her right," Karen said.

Karen had to leave, so the two of them hung up the telephone. Karen wondered what Marlene was like in person. She wondered if Marlene was shy and quiet or outgoing while around several people. She would just have to find out when she met Marlene Potsie. She hadn't yet known that Marlene had a cousin, but remembered Marlene and a younger brother named Stan, who was her partner. She was wondering if Stan still raced in NASCAR today since she hadn't heard anything about Stan since Marlene got suspended from NASCAR a couple of years ago.


	18. Chapter 18

"Carla, you have to be nuts about your dear cousin working out in a gym! I can't do that! It's going to ruin my reputation! I have a reputation to worry about," Marlene said, still hating the idea about working out at the gym with Jay.

"It's not that bad, Marlene. I do it every once in a while. I go swimming there sometimes. Don't you like to swim?" Carla asked.

"Not really. I don't like anything athletic. That's not part of being pretty," Marlene said to her younger cousin.

"It would once you lose all that weight. It pays off, you know. You'll see for yourself once you get started," Carla told Marlene.

She knew she was right.

"If I go with Jay, you come along. Pretend you're swimming or something," Marlene said to Carla.

"We'll see what day it is first. If I'm working, I can't go," Carla said.

"Just go anyway, work or no work," Marlene said in a bossy tone.

"That's not being a good employee, Marlene. I'll get fired," Carla said, not liking what she heard from Marlene.

"I don't care. Just come," Marlene said.

"Sorry. I need to keep my job if I have to help pay the rent if I'm going to live with you," Carla said.

"Fine. Do it your way," Marlene said, not happy with what her younger cousin told her.

Carla went outside after bringing her book she had just started. She brought it with her after checking it out from the library she had worked for. She wanted to read more of Bill's mystery novel he had written. She wasn't very far, so she decided to read a bit more. She was on the second chapter, so it told her to get cracking. She wondered if Bill was going to really use her idea she had given him for his new book title, Midnight Fashion. She would just have to find out.

Carla saw it was starting to get dark twenty minutes later. The time was only 8:45 PM, so she headed inside their apartment. She was outside for an hour anyway. Marlene was still watching television.

"Why don't you read some more of Bill's books, Marlene? It's better than watching TV this whole time," Carla said.

"You know what? That ain't a bad idea, Carla. I guess I will," Marlene said and headed for her bedroom that wasn't far from Carla's bedroom.

She saw on her cell there was only fifty unheard messages. Marlene played them and it turned out to be her dates. She returned all fifty messages. Carla didn't like Marlene talking on the phone all the time because she always found it hard to pay the phone bill each month on her own. She knew Marlene wouldn't help at all. That's why she had to go to Steve recently and see if he could help pay the phone bill since it was so high.

Carla could tell Marlene lied to her because she heard Marlene's giggly voice going. She didn't want to know which guy she was talking to, so she headed for her room across the hall and shut the door. She changed into her pajamas and was under the sheets and began to read the fourth chapter of Bill's book. She read for a couple of hours that night.

She saw Marlene's light was off, but still could hear the giggly voice her cousin had while on the telephone. She didn't mind the giggly voice, but found it immature while talking to men on the telephone. She thought Marlene sounded like a teenager on the telephone with the giggly voice. After finishing brushing her teeth, she fell asleep. She thought she'd let Marlene turn the lights off that night. It was Marlene's turn anyway.

Carla was the first one awake the next morning and started the coffee and decided to get the morning newspaper. She found Marlene in the kitchen when she walked in with the newspaper.

"Good morning, sleepy," Marlene greeted her younger cousin.

"Morning, Marlene. Who were the guys you were talking to last night?" Carla asked.

"All of them," Marlene answered.

"Including Steve?" Carla asked.

"Not Steve. He never called," Marlene said.

"Then that means not all the guys called you. Steve would have made it if he did call," Carla said.

"Your lights were out when I went to bed at midnight," Marlene said.

"I was asleep. Why did you mention it?" Carla asked.

"I saw you didn't turn the lights out," Marlene said.

"It was your turn, remember?" Carla asked.

"I don't remember you saying we had to take turns," Marlene said.

"Well we do take turns. I don't like doing it every single night. We take turns every other night. That's the rule," Carla said.

"Shoot. I guess we'll have to do that," Marlene said, not caring about who turned out the lights when they went to bed.

Carla saw the time read on the kitchen stove read 6:30 AM.

"I have an hour left before I leave for work," Carla announced.

"Same with me, but today I leave one hour later. That's what the boss told me just yesterday," Marlene told her younger cousin.

Carla and Marlene ate breakfast at the kitchen table in silence and Carla was the first one to leave the kitchen table. Carla left for her bedroom so she could get dressed for work. The telephone rang as soon as Carla was combing her hair. It was for Marlene, so she was the closest to the phone, so she ended up answering the phone.

Carla did wonder who was on the other end of the phone but really didn't care if it was another one of Marlene's boyfriends. She was right, anyway. She kept hearing Marlene tell the caller she had to leave for work later that morning but the caller didn't seem to care.

Carla remembered she was going to eat lunch with Gunnar that afternoon. The two of them had one hour lunch breaks, so it worked out perfectly for their schedules. He offered to pick her up at the public library, so she would see him once she finished her morning schedule.

Marlene was still on the telephone when Carla left the apartment that morning. It didn't surprise Carla one bit because her older cousin always spent her sweet time on the telephone with her boyfriends. She knew she didn't spend that much time on the phone as Marlene did. She didn't like spending that much money on the phone bill like Marlene did. Her cell phone rang when she was waiting for the traffic light to change on her way to work that morning.

"Hello?" Carla said.

"Hi, Carla," she heard Gunnar's voice say.

"Hi, Gunnar," Carla said.

"Are you ready for lunch today?" he asked.

"You bet I am," she replied.

"I'll see you at twelve o'clock sharp. I'm leaving extra early so I can have some time to pick you up," Gunnar told her.

"Sounds fine. I'll see you at twelve," Carla said as the light turned green.

"I've got to go, Gunnar. I'm in the middle of traffic. I'll see you at lunch," she said and they both said good – bye.


	19. Chapter 19

Back in Vegas, Jay met Steve and Carla for lunch at their favorite salad bar.

"Good afternoon, everybody," Jay said.

"Good afternoon, Jay," they all returned back.

Karen, Jay's younger sister, walked in behind Jay.

"Boo!" Karen said behind Jay.

Jay jumped.

"Don't scare me like that, Sis!" Jay said.

"Good one, Karen," Steve said, laughing.

"Thanks, Steve," Karen said as she took a seat next to her older brother.

"How are you these days, Carla?" Karen asked.

The two women hadn't known each other very well.

"I'm busy at the library," Carla answered.

"Good. I've been busy with the bad guys," Karen said.

"I didn't know you're a private investigator," Carla said.

"I'm not. I'm a deputy sheriff," Karen said.

"I always thought you were a private eye," Carla said.

"No," Karen said.

"Karen likes to catch the bad guys and lock them up behind bars," Jay told Carla.

"I see," Carla said.

"Where's Marlene? I haven't seen her since we first met," Karen said.

That's when Carla broke down into tears.

"What? Did I say something to make her break down?" Karen asked.

Carla left the table and went to the ladies' room. She didn't want to have a red face around Karen.

"Sorry, Karen. I see you didn't hear the news about Marlene. You see, Marlene's in the hospital," Steve told Karen in a sad voice.

"That's a shame. What happened?" Karen asked.

"DUI," Jay answered.

"I'm praying for her. She's in a coma," Jay continued.

"That's too bad," Karen said.

She didn't like what she heard.

Carla came back to the booth when a waitress came to take their orders.

"Do you feel better now, Carla?" Steve asked when the waitress left.

"Not really," Carla said, still sniffling a little.

"I'm sorry, Carla. I didn't know," Karen said.

"We told Karen, Carla. She knows about Marlene now," Steve said.

Carla didn't answer because the tears were still coming down.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Carla," Karen said.

Carla didn't answer Karen because the tears were coming down harder than they did the first time. She put her head on Steve's shoulder and cried.

"I'm not hungry, Steve. I'm going to the car," Carla said.

"Okay. You don't have to eat if you don't want to," Steve said and handed Carla his car keys.

"I'll be out later," Steve said.

"Okay," Carla said, still crying.

"Look what you did, Karen. You made her cry," Steve said.

"I said I was sorry. Wouldn't Carla take my apology?" Karen asked.

"Maybe not now. Just let her cry for now about Marlene," Steve said as the waitress came back with their orders.

The waitress noticed Carla wasn't there.

"Take the other order to go," Steve said.

"All right, sir," the waitress said, having Carla's order in her hand and left again.

Carla had noticed time was getting close for her to start her afternoon back at the library.

"Steve better hurry up," Carla said to herself as tears were still coming down.

She thought she would try working at the library that afternoon to see how it would turn out. She knew Karen McCarey shouldn't have mentioned Marlene's name. It always made her break down into tears once somebody mentioned her older cousin's name since Marlene was in the hospital. That's when Carla saw Steve come to the car.

"About time," Carla said to herself.

Steve got into the driver's seat as she handed him the keys.

"How do you feel?" Steve asked.

"Still the same," she said.

Steve handed her some Kleenex.

"Do you feel well enough to go to work?" Steve asked as the engine started.

"I could try," Carla said.

"I have your lunch," Steve said.

"I'm not hungry," Carla said.

"You have to try to eat something," Steve said.

"Thank you, though, but I'm not hungry," Carla said as they drove away.

They reached the library.

"Do you still want to work? I can always take you home," Steve said.

"I would like to try, Steve. I could always get a ride from the bus if I don't feel well," Carla said.

"All right. If you don't feel well, give me a call at work and let me know you're not working this afternoon," Steve said in a serious tone of voice.

"All right. I will," Carla said, taking the box from Steve.

Steve gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she walked into the library after thanking him for the ride. He stayed in the car until she was safely in the library and then he drove back to the TV station.

Jay rode in his car and followed Karen as they left the salad bar. He didn't know Karen didn't know about Marlene's being in the hospital. He thought he'd follow her to the sheriff's office. He knew she could get there safe and sound on her own. She parked in the parking lot at the sheriff's office. It surprised her he was following her.

"Why are you following me, Jay?" Karen asked her older brother, surprised.

"I thought we could have a little chat about what happened at lunch," Jay said.

"Can we do that later, Jay? I have a busy day coming up," Karen said.

"All right, Sis. We can do it later if you're that busy," Jay said.

"Good idea. We'll chat later. If you want, we can have dinner at my new house with Norman and Jay," Karen said.

"Sounds like a plan," Jay said.

"I'll see you at suppertime then. Is Mom invited?" Jay asked.

"You can bring her if you want but I'd like this conversation private if you don't mind," Karen said.

"Good point. That's how I see it," Jay said.

"I don't know why you want to talk about Marlene in private but it does sound like a good idea to me," Karen said.

"I'll see you at six," Jay said.

"See you at six," Karen said as he watched her walk into the office building.

Jay drove away from the sheriff's department and drove back to Henderson.

"I'm home!" Jay called once he walked into the house.

The house greeted him with silence. He didn't know if his mother was sleeping or what, so he went to his mother's bedroom. He knocked before entering and found her asleep on the bed. He closed the door behind himself as walked downstairs. He went to the phone to check for messages while he was gone and found one. He saw in his mother's readable handwriting that he was to call Bill back.

He dialed Bill's telephone number in Detroit. The telephone rang a few times before he got Bill.

"Hi, Bill. I'm returning your call," Jay said once Bill got on the telephone.

"I was wondering where you were when Mrs. Mc told me you were out of the house," Bill said.

"I was in town. I just followed my sister to the sheriff's department. It looks like she got hired at the Las Vegas Sheriff's Department," Jay said.

"Tell her congrats for me," Bill said.

"I will," Jay said.

"How is Tina doing with her restaurant?" Jay asked.

"Doing well. She's still busy," Bill said.

"Busy is good," Jay said.

"I know. I have some news for you, my pal," Bill said.

"What's that, Bill?" Jay asked.

"I finally finished Midnight Fashion. All I need to do is edit it and get it published," Bill said.

"That's good to hear it's finished," Jay said.

"I know. Took me a while to write the book. I need ideas for my next murder novel," Bill said.

"Good luck," Jay said.

"Thanks, my pal. I needed it," Bill said.

"You're welcome, bosom buddy," Jay said.

The two men broke into laughter when Jay called Bill bosom buddy. They always did that when Jay called him that name.

"Before I forget, Jay, Tina asked about you a couple of days ago," Bill said.

"She did? We should get together sometime," Jay said.

"We should. You know how busy Tina and I are with our jobs," Bill said.

"I know. How are you and Tina doing with your daughters' deaths?" Jay asked.

"Don't bring the subject up, Jay. I'm still angry about it, and sad. I know Tina's still sad about June and Diane's deaths as well but we both know we can't bring them back. Those two were so young. Why did they die so young? Why did they do such a thing to make them die so young? Why?" Bill asked in his angry tone of voice.

"I'd like to answer that question, Bill, but I can't. I'm angry at your daughters for touching my medicines," Jay said.

"We all are, Jay. We can't rewind that day and let them live an entire life," Bill said.

"No, we can't. I've prayed for you and Tina," Jay said.

"Thank you, Jay. Tina and I are thinking of trying again on having another child. We don't want Ken to be an only child the rest of his life," Bill said.

"Good luck on trying again, Bill. Tell Tina hello for me," Jay said.

"I'll tell her you said hello," Bill said.

Jay didn't say anything since his friend hadn't cooled off yet.

He waited until Bill cooled off and it took Bill a few seconds to cool off.

"Sorry I got mad, Jay," Bill said.

"That's okay, Bill," he said.

Jay knew he wasn't angry at his best friend for getting mad.

"I'd like to meet your other friends I haven't yet met, Jay. I do remember meeting Carla," Bill said.

"I do know you met her and not her older cousin. You'd like her older cousin, Bill. She's pretty friendly. Carla has a boyfriend, so she's in a relationship now," Jay said.

"Lucky suck. Who's the gentleman she's seeing?" Bill asked.

"A guy named Gunnar Newton. He works at Wal – mart as manager," Jay said.

"A business person, huh? That's cool," Bill said.

"I know. He even sings like I do. He likes to do country music oldies instead of Elvis. He's pretty good. I performed with him once," Jay said.

"Really? I guess I need to give him a listen," Bill said.

"He isn't famous, Bill. He doesn't have a record deal," Jay said.

"I see. Maybe the next time I come out, I can give him a listen," Bill said.

"Maybe," Jay said.

"I still think you're at your best at Elvis Presley. Remember you sang for my family when you came out to Detroit before June and Diane's deaths?" Bill asked.

"You bet I remember that, bosom buddy," Jay said.

The two laughed a second time. That's when Jay heard his mother walking into the kitchen.

"My mother just woke up, Bill. I'll talk some other time," Jay said.

"All right, my pal. I'll call you later then," Bill said.

"Okay."

The two said ciao and hung up.

"Who were you talking to, Blue Jay?" Shirley McCarey asked.

"Bill," Jay answered.

"So you got my message," Shirley said.

"I did."

"Bill wants to get together sometime, Mom," Jay said, remembering what Bill had said when he and Bill were talking.

"We should. Bill is a nice man," Shirley said.

"I know. He's my best friend, Mom," Jay said.

"How is his family doing?" Shirley asked.

"Fine. He and Tina are still angry and sad about their daughters' deaths from three years ago when I was out there. They want to try again on having another child," Jay said.

"I hope they do have another child," Shirley said.

"So do I. He says they don't like the idea of their son being an only child for the rest of his life," Jay said.

"How old is Ken?" Shirley asked.

"Ten, I think. I forget," Jay said.

"What has Bill been up to?" Shirley asked.

"He got his book done and all he needs to do is publish it," Jay said.

"Wow. He's a great writer," Shirley said.

"I know he is. I never have the time to read," Jay said.

"I know you don't, Blue Jay. You should learn to find the time to read," Shirley said.

"I know but I seem to never do so," he said.

The phone rang just then. Jay answered it this time since he was home.

"I'll get it this time, Mom," Jay said.

"All right, Blue Jay," Shirley McCarey said.

"McCarey residence," Jay said.

"Hi, Jay," he heard Steve's voice say on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Steve," Jay said.

"I tried calling a few minutes ago and the line was busy," he said.

"I was on the phone with another friend long distance," he said.

"That answers my question," Steve said.

"Why are you calling?" Jay asked.

"Would you like to have supper with me, Carla and Marlene tonight?" Steve asked.

"The three of you? I was going to see my sister at six. I guess I could. Why don't you three come to my house for supper tonight?" Jay asked.

"Let me ask them and see if they can or not. Let me call back in a few minutes," Steve said as the dial tone went dead.

A few minutes had passed and the telephone rang a third time. Jay answered it again and the second time it was Steve Griswold.

"Carla and Marlene would love to see you tonight for supper. We'll see you at your house at six sharp," Steve said.

"Okay. I'll see you at six then, Steve," Jay said and the two hung up.

"Mom, be sure to expect some guests for supper tonight. You have three mouths to feed," Jay said.

"All right, Blue Jay. Who else am I feeding besides your sister and her children?" Shirley asked.

"Steve, Carla and her cousin Marlene," Jay said.

"Carla's a real sweetheart, Blue Jay. No way I am not going to serve alcohol while Marlene is around this house," Shirley said.

"All right, Mom. Sounds like a good plan to me," Jay said and he knew what his mother meant.

Jay headed for the office he had in his house. He stayed there until supper was ready. He decided to surf the net until company arrived for supper. His younger sister, Karen, was the first one to arrive with her adopted children, Norman and Jay. Karen arrived at five – thirty that afternoon. He could hear his sister's voice once his mother let her into the house.

"Hi, Karen," Shirley said once his sister stepped into the house.

"Hi, Mom. Where's Jay?" Karen asked.

"He's around here somewhere. He'll come out later. We're having guests tonight," Shirley said.

"Guests? Who's coming over?" Karen asked.

She wasn't told anyone was coming over. She was surprised to hear there were others coming over besides her and the children.

"Some of your brother's friends are coming over. Three more mouths to feed," Shirley said.

"You love feeding people, Mom," Karen said.

Karen decided to help her mother with the cooking that night.

"I'll help you if you want me to," Karen offered.

"Thank you for the offer, sweetheart. I don't mind doing it alone," Shirley McCarey said.

"I don't mind, Mom," Karen said.

Karen turned the television on when Steve parked into the driveway. That's when Shirley got started on that night's dinner.

"We're here, ladies," Steve said.

Carla was in the backseat that night. She didn't mind sitting in the backseat. Like Steve and Marlene, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of Steve's car.

"I think I recognize this place. It belongs to hotcakes, right?" Marlene asked.

"Who's hotcakes?" Steve asked.

"She likes to call Jay McCarey that," Carla said.

"Oh," Steve said, careless.

That's when Steve saw Karen's car parked next to his.

"Who's car is that?" Marlene asked, not recognizing it.

"Jay's sister's car," Steve answered.

"I didn't know hotcakes had a sister," Marlene said.

"Well, he does, Marlene," Carla said.

"I don't think I've met her," Marlene said.

"Well, you will tonight," Steve said as the three of them went to the doorbell.

He did the honors by ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Jay heard Karen yell.

He had a feeling Steve was finally here and he logged off the computer.

Jay shut the office door behind himself and entered the living room. That's when Steve, Carla, and Marlene entered the living room.

"Good evening, Jay, Karen," Steve said.

"Good evening to you, too," Jay said to Steve.

Jay noticed Carla's hair had changed.

"You look different today, Carla," Jay said.

"I know. I got tired of the color, so I changed it," Carla told him.

"I like the color," Jay said, seeing it was some kind of a yellow.

"Thank you, Jay," Carla said.

"No more forest green, huh?" Jay asked.

"No more," Carla said.

"Good evening, Marlene," Jay said.

"Good evening, hotcakes," Marlene said.

Jay gave her that look why she called him that. He had no clue why she gave him that name in the first place. After Marlene, Steve and Carla were in the house, Jay, Karen, Carla, Steve and Marlene took a seat in the living room and chatted until Shirley had supper ready and the table set for supper.

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Shirley said.

Everyone joined Shirley at the table.

"Supper looks delicious, Mrs. Mc," Steve said.

"Thank you, Steve," Shirley said.

"No problem," Steve said.

Everyone ate in silence that evening so they didn't chat. After they finished eating, they sat on the living room couches again.

"Steve, I talked with Bill earlier this afternoon," Jay said.

"You did? How is his book coming along?" Steve asked.

"He said it's finished and all he needs to do is edit the book."

"The book is done already? Holy cow," Steve said, finding it impressive Bill had already finished the book.

"Holy cow what?" Marlene asked.

"Bill finished another book," Steve told her.

"Whoa," Marlene said.

"I can't wait till the book comes to the library. I like reading his books," Carla said.

"I'll tell Bill you said that, Carla," Jay said.

"Thanks, Jay," Carla said.

"You're welcome, Carla," he said.

"What's for dessert tonight, Mom?" Jay asked.

"Blueberry pie," Shirley said.

"Yummy. My favorite," Karen said.

"Really? That's my favorite too," Marlene said, agreeing to what Karen said.

"I didn't know that," Karen said.

"You do now," Marlene said.

"Did you know Marlene's a great baker?" Carla asked.

"No," Jay and Karen said in unison.

"She is. She can bake everything in one hour," Carla said.

"Is that true, Marlene?" Karen asked.

"Yes, it's true," Marlene said.

"I have to see that!" Karen said.

"Do you know anything about this, Steve?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I do, Jay. You should see Marlene in action in the kitchen," Steve said.

"Guess I'll have to," Jay said.

"That I'd love to see," Karen said.

"When I was talking with Bill, he said he wished we were closer to him. He wants us to be in Detroit than living in Vegas all the time," Jay said.

"Wish I could, but you know I'm working on the new series now," Steve said.

"And I have my relationship with Gunnar," Carla said.

"I guess we could try living in Detroit. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be near Bill and his wife. Hanging out in the salad bar is pretty boring. We do need a new hangout," Jay said.

"Salad bars aren't good places to hangout," Steve agreed.

"That means Carla and I need a new place to live. I can't be away from my men. I don't know any guys in Detroit," Marlene told Jay.

"Maybe the guys would know you because of your NASCAR career, Marlene. That would be the one way to know you," Jay said.

"I never thought of that," Marlene said.

"What about my job at National Geographic? I would hate to leave that job," Steve said.

"I know you would, Steve. Maybe you could try working at the second National Geographic or at the local TV station in Detroit. You could do that," Jay said.

"I don't know. I've always worked at National Geographic and no other place," Steve said.

"I know," Jay said.

"I haven't met Bill, have I?" Marlene asked.

"I don't think you have, Marlene. Only Carla has. That was when Steve and Carla came out here for supper and Bill was out here in the summer. You were out doing something else," Jay told her.

"I guess I was out on a date," Marlene said.

"I remember meeting Bill," Carla said.

"Nice guy, too," Carla added.

"Is he cute?" Marlene asked.

"Why are you asking such a dumb question, Marlene? You've seen his picture on the jacket cover of his books," Carla reminded her older cousin.

"Oops. Sorry, Coz," Marlene said, memory coming back.

"There is absolutely no way I can leave Gunnar if we have to move away from Vegas, Jay. If Marlene and I move, Gunnar moves," Carla said.

"What does Gunnar do again? I forget," Jay said.

"He's manager at Wal – mart," Carla said.

"Oh. Okay," he said.

He didn't say anything else after Carla's answer.

"Have we been to Bill's wife's restaurant before?" Steve asked.

"You guys haven't but I've been there once. It's an Italian restaurant. She has tons of cheese in her meals," Jay said.

"Holy cow," Steve said after hearing his friend telling them that.

"Whoa," Marlene joined in with Steve.

"Is Bill's wife a great cook?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, she is," Jay said, even if he'd only been at the place once.

"That's good. Maybe Cousin Carla could work with Bill's wife since she does the cooking for both of us," Marlene said.

"I'm not that good of a cook," Carla said.

"Yes, you are, Coz. You're good enough of a cook to work in a restaurant," Marlene said.

"No, I'm not," Carla said.

Marlene didn't say anything after what Carla had just said so she kept quiet.


	20. Chapter 20

Back in Detroit, Bill was still at his wife's restaurant but was reading that day's newspaper. Mike and Kenny were finally gone. He figured they probably had jobs to go to since it was a weekday. Since he finished writing his latest murder novel, he was in no hurry to go back home. Since Ken was well enough to go back to school, he planned on staying at Tina's until school let out for the day and he could pick Ken up at school that day. He heard the PA system. He heard one of the cooks had an emergency at home so he had to go home.

"Great," Bill said under his breath.

He turned to the next page of the newspaper as he saw the cook leave the restaurant. That's when Bill heard his cell go off.

"Hello?" Bill said.

"Hi, Bill," he heard Jay say on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Jay," he said, glad to hear his best friend's voice again.

He knew they'd recently chatted the other day.

"Bill, I chatted with Steve last night when he came to the house last night for dinner. I told him you missed having us near you," Jay said.

"That is true. I do miss having you near me like we used to be close in high school. Now we're several states apart," Bill said.

"I know we are. Steve says he would miss working for the TV station he works for if he had to move to Detroit," Jay said.

"Of course he would. What station does he work for?" Bill asked.

"National Geographic," Jay said.

"Wow," Bill said.

"I know. He likes it there. He's with the cameras," Jay said.

"I see. I usually don't watch National Geographic," Bill said.

"I know you don't," Jay said.

The two kept talking about the move Jay and friends would or might do.

"I like my house in Vegas, Bill. I'm sure Carla likes her job at the library as well and doesn't want to move away from it either. We were talking about it the other night and I was telling Steve he could work at the local television station out in Detroit if we do move," Jay said.

"He could," Bill said.

"Marlene is pretty upset because she doesn't know any men out in Detroit and doesn't want to be away from the guys she sees out here in Vegas," Jay said.

"I didn't know she could date more than one man at a time," Bill said.

"She certainly can," Jay said, "and she enjoys it too."

"How good of a kisser is she?" Bill asked.

"I've never seen Marlene kiss more than one man at a time but I'm sure she's a good kisser," Jay said.

"I'll take that," Bill said.

The two chatted about the move to Detroit a bit longer and then the two said good – bye.

Before hanging up, Bill looked at his watch and said, "I've got to go, Jay. I have to pick up Ken. I'll chat later."

"Okay, Bill. I'll talk with you later and we'll talk more about this move to Detroit."

"Sounds good," Bill said as the two hung up.

Bill stood up and headed for the kitchen. Before he could walk into the kitchen, Tina walked out.

"Tina, I've got to go. I'm going to pick Ken up at school now," Bill said.

"All right. Sounds like a good idea since school is getting out in a few minutes for the day. I'll see you at six, Fashion state Bill," Tina said as the two kissed.

"All right, Tiny Tina," Bill said after the kiss was finished.

Tina watched Bill leave the restaurant. Bill walked into the parking lot and unlocked his car and drove for the elementary school.

The next day, Jay saw Marlene in town on her motorcycle with a young teenager who looked like he was fifteen years of age.

"Hi, Marlene," Jay said.

"Hi, hotcakes," Marlene said.

The teenager didn't understand the name Marlene had just given Jay and he thought he was Marlene's love and he didn't bother asking why Marlene called Jay that.

"Hi," Jay said to the teen.

"Hi," the teen said shyly.

Jay figured the teen should be in school instead of being with her.

"Shouldn't he be in school, Marlene?" Jay asked, knowing what time it was.

"He just dropped out of school, hotcakes. He has all the free time he wants to be with me so it ain't any of your business," Marlene said, her tongue sticking out at Jay.

Jay didn't like it when children dropped out of school. He thought all of them should stay in school and finish their education and get a college degree.

"If I were you kid, I'd got back in school and finish my education and get a high school diploma. Dropping out isn't cool," Jay said.

"Who cares? I get too much homework. The teachers don't care about me and don't like me," the shy teen said.

"So what if they don't? You still have to do your part by graduating and going to college," Jay said.

"Who cares? Maybe I don't want to go to college," the teen said.

"He's telling you, hotcakes. I dropped out of college when I was a sophomore. Steve graduated," Marlene said.

"You two should go back to school and finish your education. Dropping out isn't very cool," Jay said.

Jay remembered he never went to college. He remembered he went straight to his impersonating career and he had done very well. "Did you go to college, sir?" the teen asked.

"No, I didn't. I went straight to a career and look how I turned out," Jay told the teen.

"Maybe I'll do the same thing," the teen said.

"See, hotcakes? You don't need to finish school to become something you want," Marlene said.

"I only graduated from high school and started my impersonating career right after that. My father wanted me and my sister to follow his footsteps in insurance and we never did. My sister went to be a cop instead and now I'm a priest. Dad was disappointed we didn't follow his footsteps," Jay said.

"Tough luck on your father," Marlene said, enjoying the story.

"I've got to go, Marlene. It was nice chatting with you two. I have to go to the grocery store. I'll see you some other time," Jay said as he headed for the car.

"See you later, hotcakes," Marlene said, watching Jay drive away from her and her date.

"Who is he?" the teen asked.

"Hotcakes is a friend of mine," Marlene said.

The teen looked at Marlene clueless, still not sure why she called Jay McCarey hotcakes.

"Why do you call him hotcakes?" the young teen asked.

"Just to tease him," Marlene said.

The teen still didn't believe her. He thought Marlene had a crush on Jay McCarey for real and Jay looked older than his age, that he knew for sure.

Carla went on her break at noon. She took the bus to meet Gunnar for lunch. She saw Karen McCarey at one of the nearest tables once she and Gunnar were seated. Karen walked over to Carla and Gunnar's table.

"Good afternoon, Carla," Karen said.

"Good afternoon, Karen," Carla returned.

Karen was wondering who Gunnar was. Carla invited Karen to sit with them.

"Is that all right if Karen sits with us, Gunnar?" Carla asked.

"That's all right with me, Carla," Gunnar said.

"Karen, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Gunnar. Gunnar Newton, this is my friend, Officer Karen McCarey. She's Jay McCarey's younger sister," Carla said, making introductions.

"It's nice to meet you, Officer," Gunnar said.

"You can call me Deputy when we're in town. The rest of the time it's Karen," Karen said.

"Okay, Deputy," Gunnar said.

The three of them chatted during lunch.

"How is Marlene, Carla?" Karen asked.

"Fine. She's out on a date this afternoon," Carla said, knowing her older cousin's schedule for the afternoon.

"She better not get drunk," Karen said.

Gunnar didn't know what the two women were talking about so he didn't bother asking and stayed out of it.

"She hasn't touched any wine or beer since her last race in Atlanta, Karen. Steve doesn't believe her," Carla said.

"Has she?" Karen asked.

"No. Even her parole officer thinks she has drunk," Carla said.

"We'll see about that," Karen said.

"Why is that everybody not believing my cousin anymore?" Carla asked Karen.

"When Marlene says she hasn't touched it since her last race, she means well. Maybe one day you'll start believing Marlene and one day you'll be sorry," Carla told Karen, finishing the last bite of her lunch.

After finishing the last bite of her lunch, Carla took a few sips of her soda. After finishing lunch, everyone said good – bye and left the table after paying for the meal.

"It was nice meeting you, Officer," Gunnar said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Gunnar. I'll probably see you sometime at Wal – mart," Karen told him.

"Do you shop there?" he asked.

"Not very often," Karen said.

"I'll see you there," he said.

"See you next time, Carla," Karen said.

"See ya. I'll tell Marlene you said hi," Carla told Karen.

"Thanks," Karen said.

The three left the table and went their separate ways.


	21. Chapter 21

The day went by very quickly. Carla arrived at the apartment at her usual time that day, which was five – thirty.

"Marlene, I'm home!" Carla said the minute she walked into the apartment.

She found the apartment empty. She found a note from her older cousin in her older cousin's handwriting. It read. Hi, Coz! Went out on a date tonight, so I won't be home for supper tonight. Sorry I won't be home for supper. L Going out with Steve – o. He says hello. Love you lots, Marlene

"Guess I'll be the only one home for supper tonight. Simple," Carla said, after she finished reading Marlene's note.

She didn't mind being alone for a few hours. She wondered what Marlene and Steve were doing that night and again their relationship was none of her business. She knew those two had been together since their high school years.

"Why don't those two ever get married? After all, Marlene and Steve are the perfect couple," Carla said, putting a TV dinner in the microwave.

While waiting for the TV dinner, the telephone rang.

"Not when I just got home from work," Carla groaned.

She answered the telephone.

"Hello?" Carla said, picking up the kitchen telephone.

"Is this Carla Sanchez?" Karen asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Carla asked.

"Karen McCarey," Karen said.

"Haven't we met?" Carla asked.

"I'm sorry about calling at a decent hour like this, Carla," Karen said.

"Why are you calling? How did you get my phone number? We don't know each other very well," Carla said to Karen.

"I know we don't, Carla. I just thought I'd call so we can get to know each other a bit better. This wasn't my number one reason I called. I called because I wanted to apologize what happened," Karen said.

"About making me cry?" Carla asked.

"Right. I just wanted to say I was sorry," Karen said.

"Apology accepted. I guess I wasn't in the mood to accept your apology when I was in tears," Carla said.

"I bet you weren't. That's why I looked you up in the phone book so I could apologize," Karen said.

"Thank you. I accept your apology," Carla said.

"Can we be friends? I'm sorry I acted like that. I can act like this from time to time. My parents like to call me Tammy Wynette," Karen said.

"Tammy Wynette? Come on," Carla said, finding that was a good one, so she laughed a little.

"How is Marlene doing since she got out of the hospital?" Karen asked.

"Better. She is out on a date tonight, so I'm eating supper by myself," Carla said.

"You poor thing. Do you want company tonight?" Karen asked.

"I don't mind being alone, but if you'd like, you can come over," Carla said, "Tammy."

She laughed again.

The girls both hung up as Carla's dinner beeped. Carla laughed a third time as she sat down with the TV dinner at the kitchen table.

"Tammy Wynette? Good one, Karen," Carla said.

She never thought of her new friend like that before. She wondered why Mrs. McCarey called her daughter that. Carla had just finished eating her TV dinner once the doorbell rang.

"She's here already? That was fast," Carla said as she got up from the kitchen table to answer the door.

"Hi, Carla. Thanks for letting me stay for a while tonight," Karen said.

"You're welcome. Let me put the dinner dishes away first," Carla said, shutting the door behind Karen as she walked into the apartment.

"Okay," Karen said.

She watched Carla return to the kitchen and clear the kitchen table.

"Do you want me to help with that?" Karen asked.

"Thanks, but I've got it," Carla said.

While starting the sink, Carla said, "So, Karen, tell me why your parents call you Tammy Wynette. I find that humorous."

She started laughing a fourth time.

She never thought of her new friend like that before. She wondered why Mrs. McCarey called her daughter that. Carla had just finished eating her TV dinner once the doorbell rang.

"She's here already? That was fast," Carla said as she got up from the kitchen table to answer the door.

"Hi, Carla. Thanks for letting me stay for a while tonight," Karen said.

"You're welcome. Let me put the dinner dishes away first," Carla said, shutting the door behind Karen as she walked into the apartment.

"Okay," Karen said.

She watched Carla return to the kitchen and clear the kitchen table.

"Do you want me to help with that?" Karen asked.

"Thanks, but I've got it," Carla said.

While starting the sink, Carla said, "So, Karen, tell me why your parents call you Tammy Wynette. I find that humorous."

She started laughing a fourth time.

"Mom and Dad called me Tammy Wynette because I married this handsome redhead that was just perfect for me and they thought he was too old for me. He was forty – five years old and I was only thirty when we started going together. Mom and Dad hated his guts. They thought fifteen years apart was a big deal. He and I stayed married over ten years and something went wrong with our marriage three years ago and then I divorced him and took our adopted sons and moved here. I guess when I started dating my ex – husband, Mom and Dad gave me the name Tammy Wynette because of the song 'I Don't Wanna Play House,''' Karen told Carla when the dishes were put away.

"So they like to think you play house instead of standing by your man, huh?" Carla asked.

"Correct. They see it the other way around, I guess," Karen said.

Carla could tell what Karen meant but didn't want to say it out loud so she kept quiet. Karen stayed the entire time Marlene was out on her date with Steve.

"What's it like catching the bad guys?" Carla asked.

Karen had been quiet for a while now she didn't hear what Carla was asking her.

"What did you say?" Karen asked.

"I asked what it was like catching the bad guys," Carla said.

"Oh. I like it. All you do is cuff them and lock them behind bars after reading them the Miranda rights," Karen said.

Carla didn't say anything but what Karen had just told her she knew about that kind of stuff from the murder mystery novels she reads.

"I know about that stuff, Karen. I read about it in the mystery novels I read," Carla said.

"I bet they do that in the books," Karen said.

"They sure do," Carla said, "even in the violent ones."

"Of course they do," Karen said, knowing what Carla had just said.

They had the television on but were listening to a music station. They had the 90's station on. They were busy changing the conversation around when the clock chimed nine – thirty.

"Already? Time sure flies," Karen said when the clock chimed.

"Don't you know it," Carla agreed.

"What are you doing tomorrow since it's Saturday?" Karen asked.

"I don't know," Carla said.

"Here's another question," Karen said.

"What's that?" Carla asked.

"Do you have facebook?" Karen asked.

"I do but I don't do it often like Marlene does. Why?"

"I was thinking of putting you on my friends list," Karen said.

"Sure. I'll add you tomorrow," Carla said.

"Sounds good," Karen said.

The girls didn't see how late it was and were busy playing UNO when Marlene walked into the apartment at eleven o'clock.

"Good evening, ladies," Marlene said.

Carla jumped.

"You scared me, Marlene," Carla said.

"Uno," Karen said.

"Playing Uno? Can I play?" Marlene asked.

That's when Mariah Carey started singing.

"How was your date tonight with Steve?" Carla asked, changing the subject from the game.

"Great. We had loads of fun," Marlene said.

"Good to know," Carla said.

"He had to go back to work at eight – thirty, so we had to cut the date till seven – forty – five. He had to work till eleven o'clock tonight because of the show he's working on," Marlene told Karen and Carla.

"What show is this?" Karen asked, lost on the subject.

"Steve works for Nation Geographic, Karen. He's working on a new TV show. PBS recently picked up the show, Steve says. He says the name of the show is How Animals Survive in Vegas. They are now on season three," Marlene said.

"Wow. I wonder why I've never heard of this show before. I guess I've been busy locking up bad guys," Karen said.

"I guess you've done that and not watching any TV," Carla said.

"You could be right," Karen said.

Karen saw the time read 10:45 PM.

"Already? I've got to run, ladies. I'll talk some other time. I guess my sitter must be wondering where I am," Karen said, standing up.

"I had fun over here tonight, Carla. Maybe some time we'll chat on facebook when the two of us are on," Karen said.

"I'd like that. I'm not on very much," Carla said.

"I get tons of comments. Check them out," Karen said.

"Maybe I will tomorrow when I friend you," Carla said.

"See you ladies next time," Karen said.

"How many friends do you have?" Marlene asked, interested in the subject.

"Over a thousand," Karen said.

"I have six hundred. I get tons of comments myself," Marlene said.

"Maybe I'll friend you tomorrow too," Karen said.

"Do that," Marlene said.

"Most of my friends are my teenaged boyfriends," Marlene added.

Karen thought that funny, so she giggled as she left the apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up at eight o'clock Saturday morning, Carla turned on the computer. She logged into her e – mail address and found Karen wanting to be friends with her on facebook. Carla logged into and confirmed Karen McCarey as a friend. She read all the updates on Karen's facebook page for a while to see what was going on. She saw in the family section Karen's facebook page that she had Jay listed as a brother and no other family members.

She saw she had Jay McCarey as a mutual friend. She figured Karen would do such a thing because they were family. She also saw on the facebook page that Karen's relationship read divorced. It said: Karen is now divorced. Carla didn't like the word divorced. She clicked on Bill Thompson's facebook page and he didn't have many friends as Karen did. She saw Bill had Jay and Karen as mutual friends. She remembered Jay telling her when they first met at his house that he and Bill had been best friends since they were in high school so it didn't surprise her they were mutual friends. She had noticed she didn't have Bill on her friends list so she sent Bill a friend request.

She kind of figured Bill wouldn't respond to her request right away because of his writing mystery novels all the time and figured he didn't do facebook much. Carla remembered she had Stan and Marlene Postie listed on her family as well as her older sister Rose Sanchez. She hadn't talked to Rose in years. She thought she'd give Rose a call one of these days and see if they could talk. She knew Rose was still out with their

father, whose health had gotten worse since the last time she had heard and now she hasn't heard how her father is doing recently. She didn't know if her father is still alive or not so she had no clue what the latest is on their father.

She remembered she had grown up without a mother because their mother had died before Carla was born so Carla had never known their mother. Carla had always been jealous of Marlene because Marlene had a mother while she didn't. She always thought of Marlene's mother as her own mother since she never got to know her own mother and loved Marlene and Stan's mother. She had remembered hearing the stories about Marlene and Stan's father walking out on them when Marlene was younger so Stan didn't get a chance to meet their father. Carla felt sorry for Stan since he didn't get to know their father. Carla didn't know Adam Potsie herself either but had heard a lot about him as well. She thought of Adam Potsie as a mean man who walked out on his own family with no car.

Carla recalled remembering Jay and Karen McCarey's mother but she did wonder what happened to their father. She knew she'd never met him. Carla signed off the computer and joined Marlene in the living room. She found Marlene watching television.

"What are you watching?" Carla asked.

"Comeback Kid," Marlene said.

"I've seen that show. Mind if I join you?" Carla asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Marlene asked, making room for her younger cousin on the couch.

"I love the leading role on this show," Marlene told Carla.

"Who? The actor who had the comeback role, Henry Webber?" Carla asked.

"No, no, Carla. Not him. The woman with the leading role. I forget her name, but she is good," Marlene said.

"I can't recall her name either but she is pretty good," Carla said, agreeing with Marlene.

"What have you been doing the last few minutes?" Marlene asked.

"Facebook. You should check out Karen McCarey's facebook. It's something. Watch out once you two befriend each other. She's got Jay McCarey as a mutual friend," Carla said.

"Good one, Carla. Maybe I should add hotcakes on my friends list and do the same with the mutual friends," Marlene said.

"We don't know him very well, Marlene, so if I were you I'd think twice on the mutual friend thing," Carla advised her older cousin.

"I don't care," Marlene said.

"I do. If I were you, Steve would be a better choice than Jay as a mutual friend since we've known him longer than Jay," Carla said.

"Who cares? It's my facebook so I can do whatever I want with mutual friends, right?" Marlene asked.

Carla didn't answer her cousin so she didn't say anything and watched Comeback Kid. She knew it was an episode she hadn't seen.

Both cousins watched Comeback Kid for the half an hour it was on and the two cousins laughed throughout the entire episode since they both found it silly. During commercial break, Marlene got up.

"Where are you going?" Carla asked.

"I want to check facebook. I want to friend Karen McCarey if she left me a request," Marlene said.

"Go ahead. I'll save your spot on the couch," Carla said.

"Okay," Marlene said as she walked to the office and logged onto the computer.

She logged onto and saw a whole bunch of updates. She saw there were a couple of friend requests. She saw there were a couple from a few boyfriends and one from Karen McCarey. She confirmed them all.

"Wow. Six hundred and ten friends," Marlene said, not believing it.

She gave an evil laugh about it for the fun of it.

She noticed that her younger cousin didn't yet have Jay McCarey as a friend so she decided to be the first of the cousins to have him on the friends list at facebook. She decided to leave a request for Jay once he logged in at facebook next time. She didn't notice Bill was on Jay's friend list when she sent the friend request. She didn't go that far. Carla called Marlene back because commercials were over.

"Be there in a minute!" Marlene called back to Carla.

She wanted to chat with one of her friends who happened to be online at the same time. Marlene told her friend, I've got to go. We can chat later if you're still online and signed off after her friend said okay.

Marlene was still laughing when she rejoined her younger cousin for the next part of Comeback Kid.

"What's so funny, Marlene? What are you laughing about?" Carla asked.

"Something that happened at facebook," Marlene said with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" Carla asked.

"You don't want to know," Marlene said, still laughing.

"Sure I do. You can tell me. We're family," Carla said.

"If you want to know, I'll save it for later since it's not commercial break," Marlene said as they quieted down again.

"Okay. Tell me after the show," Carla said.

Once Comeback Kid was over, the cousins heard the telephone ring so Marlene couldn't tell Carla what she was laughing about. Marlene thought now was a good time to escape back to facebook. The phone call was for Carla anyway, so Marlene escaped back to the computer so she could chat with her friend online. Marlene could hear Carla's happy giggles from the office. She could tell her younger cousin was in a happy mood with a friend of hers on the phone and didn't seem to care which friend called.

Carla didn't stay on long because she wanted to start supper. Carla thought her phone call with her friend from college, Sheryl Darin, should be added to her facebook friends list.

"Nice chat we had today. I haven't chatted with Sheryl in years," Carla said.

She knew Sheryl was married so she could add her to facebook the next time she logged on.

Before she got off the phone, Sheryl asked, "So, Carla, how is Marlene doing? Is she still racing in NASCAR lately?"

"Marlene's fine, Sheryl. No, she's not in NASCAR anymore. She got suspended recently from NASCAR because of a DUI. She's on parole," Carla said.

"That must be hard on her younger cousin," Sheryl said.

"You bet. She hasn't seen her parole officer recently. He's pretty mean," Carla said.

"I bet he is. How is Steve, Marlene's boyfriend from school?" Sheryl asked.

"Fine. He works with National Geographic now," Carla said.

"Wow. The magazine or television?" Sheryl asked.

"Television," Carla replied.

"Does he like it?" Sheryl asked.

"He does."

The minute Carla and Sheryl hung up the telephone, Carla got started on that night's meal. She had noticed Marlene left the room. She guessed Marlene was probably in the office they shared the computer in. Marlene was engrossed in the chat with her friend she didn't notice Steve logged in. It kind of scared her when he logged in.

Hi, Marlene, Steve wrote. Hi, Steve, she said. What are you doing here? He asked. Just chatting with another friend I haven't spoken to for a while. What about you? Marlene asked him. Just getting updates, he replied back. He went to her facebook page. What! Marlene, you've got to be crazy. You can't be friends with ten friends in one day. Is this true? Steve asked. Yes, it's true, Marlene said, giving him an evil laugh and sticking her tongue out. Great. I'll find a way to catch up sooner or later, he said. Just how are you going to do that? You only have one hundred some friends while I have six hundred and ten! She laughed back on chat.

The two of them chatted a while longer and then Steve signed out after confirming a friend from work. Steve logged back in because he got a friend request from Bill. He saw he got something from Marlene on chat.

Sorry I had to leave, Marlene. I thought I was gone for good. I confirmed a friend from work. She works with me on the new show I'm working on, so I confirmed her. I came back because of another request and then I'm leaving again. I'll chat again later. Bye, he wrote.

Marlene saw what Steve told her. She went to his facebook page and saw he wasn't kidding about two friends.

"He isn't joking and I thought he was," Marlene said.

She saw the names Steve just confirmed were Madeline Evans and Bill Thompson.

"The creep! Why didn't I think Bill Thompson did facebook? Silly me," Marlene said, deciding to check out Bill's facebook page.

She saw Bill had a lot of mutual friends: Carla Sanchez, Jay McCarey, Karen McCarey, and now Steve Griswold.

"Creeps! How did Bill become friends with my dear cousin? I'll ask her that!" Marlene said to herself and signed off the website.

"Carla!" Carla heard Marlene call.

"What? Something wrong?" Carla asked her younger cousin.

"You bet! It's that stupid facebook page! I want to ask you a question," Marlene said.

"What?" Carla asked, all ears as she put the plates on the table.

"I'd like to know how you became a mutual friend of Bill Thompson on facebook," Marlene said.

"He befriended me? I'll go there after supper. Thanks for telling me," Carla said.

"You bet he did, Carla. He had a lot of mutual friends. Check it out. He has you, hotcakes, Karen McCarey, and Steve on his mutual friends list," Marlene said.

"Wow," Carla said.

"I talked with Steve just now on facebook and he said he and Bill are friends on facebook. He confirmed two friends. Bill was one and another from work," Marlene said.

"You haven't yet told me what was so funny earlier," Carla said.

"That. I confirmed ten friends on facebook. Karen McCarey was one of them," Marlene said, giving her younger cousin an evil laugh.

"What? You can't be serious," Carla said, not believing what she heard.

"It's true. I know you have more friends than Steve – o does because he has one hundred some friends," Marlene said.

"I know," Carla said.

That's when the cousins heard the timer go off.

"Supper's ready," Carla said.

"All right."


	23. Chapter 23

Another day had gone by. It was now Friday afternoon and Steve, Jay, Marlene, and Carla had lunch together again. Karen couldn't make it because she was busy working on a big case that day so she had to pass. So Steve, Carla, Marlene, and Jay decided to talk more about their move to Detroit little by little, day by day.

"I don't want to leave my men behind. I'd hate to leave them. You know how much they mean to me," Marlene said. Steve knew how much the men meant to Marlene.

"I know, Marlene. You can always meet new guys," Steve said.

"These guys here in Vegas mean a lot, Steve – o. Don't you forget it," Marlene said.

"Aren't they on facebook?" Steve asked.

"Yes, they are," Marlene answered.

"There you go, Marlene. You won't have to miss them if we do decide to move away from here. We just can't keep hanging out here at the salad bar all the time. It's boring," Steve said. "I know it is, Steve. We do need a new hangout," Jay agreed to what his friend of three years was saying.

"I can't get away now, Jay. I was thinking of finishing the show I am working on now at National Geographic first, if that's okay with you," Steve said.

"No, go ahead and finish whatever you're working on, Steve, if you feel that way," Jay said.

"What about your sister, Jay? Would she still be fighting crime like she always does in Detroit?" Steve asked.

"I'm sure. She recently got this job here in Vegas once she moved away from Milwaukee. I'm sure she could try again," Jay said.

"She keeps moving a lot, doesn't she? No wonder she switches to many police departments," Steve said.

"I guess she works hard to switch to a lot of different police departments, Steve. She'll probably do it again if we decide to move to Detroit," Jay said.

"If we decide to move there, then I'll be the last one to move there because of this show I'm working on. I sure would hate to move away from National Geographic," Steve said sadly.

"Mind if I move away with you, Steve – o? I don't think I'd want to move away now, either," Marlene said in the same tone of voice Steve had.

"If you want to unless you change your mind later, Marlene," Steve said, still sad.

Once lunch was over, everyone left at the same time.

"See you guys later," Steve said, the first to leave the booth.

"See ya," Jay said.

Marlene followed Steve, heading out to her motorcycle. Carla decided to leave with Jay.

"I'm sure Marlene would change her mind to leave with us to Detroit, Jay. I'm not sure if she will or not, but I'm sure she will come with us and Steve will join us later since he's busy with that show of his," Carla said.

"I'm sure there will be more teenage men wanting to meet Marlene in Detroit," Jay said.

"I know you're right," Carla said as the two were finally outside.

"May I drive you back to the library?" Jay asked.

"Sure," Carla said, taking Jay's offer and getting into the passenger's seat as he unlocked the convertible.

Jay drove straight for the library. Once he and Carla got there, Carla opened the passenger's door and thanked Jay for the ride.

"You're welcome, Carla. See you again soon," he said.

"Okay. See you," she said, taking her purse with her and shut the passenger's door behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

He stayed until she was safely in the library. Once Carla was inside the library, Jay drove back to his house in Henderson. He found his mother, Shirley McCarey doing laundry.

"I'm home!" Jay said.

"Hi, Blue Jay," Shirley said, returning her son's greeting.

"I'm back from lunch," he said.

"How was it? Did Karen join you like she said she was going to?" Shirley asked.

"No. She couldn't make it. She was working on a big case so she had to cancel out," Jay said.

He stayed until she was safely in the library. Once Carla was inside the library, Jay drove back to his house in Henderson. He found his mother, Shirley McCarey doing laundry.

"I'm home!" Jay said.

"Hi, Blue Jay," Shirley said, returning her son's greeting.

"I'm back from lunch," he said.

"How was it? Did Karen join you like she said she was going to?" Shirley asked.

"No. She couldn't make it. She was working on a big case so she had to cancel out," Jay said.

"Well, that's a shame. At least she's working," Shirley said.

"I know."

"Mom, how would you feel about moving to Detroit and being closer to Bill? He was saying he wants his friends closer to him last time he and I were talking," Jay said.

"I don't know, Blue Jay. You know I don't know anybody my age out in Detroit," Shirley reminded her son.

"I know you don't, Mom, but you know Bill and his wife," Jay said.

"That's true. That means you would have to sell this house if we decide to move out of this state," Shirley said.

"Right, Mom. I still haven't decided yet if I want to or not. Steve sure doesn't want to move to Detroit because he doesn't want to leave National Geographic," Jay said.

"I'm sure he doesn't, Blue Jay. I don't blame him," Shirley said.

"I don't, either," Jay said, agreeing with his mother.

"We'll keep talking about this, Mom," Jay said.

"All right, Blue Jay. Sounds like a good idea," Shirley said.

She asked if he had talked about this with Steve, Carla, Marlene and Karen.

"We have. We don't know if we're going to do it or not yet. A bit far to tell," Jay said.

"I'm sure it is. If you decide, just let me know and we'll talk about the price of the house," Shirley said.

"Wait! This is my house, right? I can decide on the price myself since I'm the owner," Jay reminded her.

"Right, Blue Jay. I forgot," Shirley said.

"Thanks, Mom. I caught you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. If we do decide to move to Detroit to be near Bill, we will have to find a house for ourselves. I know Karen will need a house for herself and those children of hers," Shirley said, thinking of the orphaned boys she had adopted almost ten years ago.

"I know, Mom. I still can't believe you're not comfortable around those children," Jay said, "and it's ten years later."

He found that hard to believe.

"I find that hard to believe you still aren't comfortable with Karen being a mother to two orphaned children, Mom. Give her a chance. You know she didn't adopt those two boys on the same day to get them while her ex – husband had to work," Jay pointed out.

"I remember when we first saw those orphaned children, Blue Jay, I thought she got pregnant with them. They sure didn't look like us and I thought she had them in her womb," Mrs. McCarey said.

"She didn't. She said she couldn't get pregnant in the first place," Jay said, believing his younger sister.

He thought she was a good mother.

"Still, why didn't she tell us she was married right away? That's Tammy Wynette to you, Blue Jay," Shirley said.

Jay didn't say anything so he left to surf the net. He didn't want to hear anymore of this, so he left the laundry room.

He surfed the net for a couple of hours. He did hear the phone ring a few hours later. He picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Jay," he heard Bill's voice say on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Bill. How's the editing coming along with your book?" Jay asked.

"Fine. I do a couple of chapters a day on editing," Bill said.

"Wow," Jay said, impressed about his friend's writing.

"You've done a lot of books, Bill," Jay said.

"I know. How is the talk going between you, your mother and everyone else on deciding to move out here?" Bill asked.

"We still don't know yet. We're still talking about it. We'll let you know once we decide, bosom buddy. Steve thinks he'll probably be the last to move out to Detroit because he wants to finish the show he's working on at National Geographic," Jay said.

"That's all right. Let him take his time," Bill said understandingly.

"You sure are an understanding friend, Bill. That's something Steve doesn't know about you," Jay said.

"I know," Bill said.

"I guess that's why we're best of friends," Jay said.

"Guess so," Bill agreed.

The two best friends chatted for a while longer.

"Would you hold on for a minute or two, Jay? Med time," Bill said.

"Great. That's no fun. I don't do that till bedtime," Jay said.

"I know taking medicine is no fun but you know it's a part of life," Bill said.

"That is true," Jay agreed.

"Have you had any allergic reactions or asthma attacks recently?" Jay asked.

"Nothing since I visited you last," Bill said.

"That's good," Jay said.

"I know," Bill said.

"I bet it makes Tina happy," Jay said.

"It is. She doesn't want Ken to be the second generation to have the same thing," Bill said.

"I don't blame her, Bill. That's the way it goes sometimes with families. Look at the McCareys. I'm the only one with meds," Jay said.

"I know. Your parents go nuts," Bill said.

"They sure do," Bill said.

Bill knew how Jay's family felt about health care because they couldn't afford it.


	25. Chapter 25

Back at the apartment that evening, Marlene waited for her younger cousin to come home to start supper. She watched Comeback Kid without her younger cousin that day since Carla had to work a little late that night. Carla didn't show up till six o'clock that evening.

"I'm home, Marlene!" Carla said as she opened the apartment door.

"About time, Carla. I'm hungry," Marlene said as the closing credits of Comeback Kid came on the screen.

"I'll get to it," Carla said.

She wanted to settle down for a while before making that night's supper.

"I thought about Detroit, Carla. I thought I'd leave with Steve so the two of us could leave together. I don't want him to leave alone after he finishes How Animals Survive," Marlene said.

"I know how you and Steve feel about each other, Marlene, but I have a feeling there are tons of teenage men in Detroit waiting for you and want to date you," Carla said.

"You think so, huh? I wonder who my first man will be," Marlene said.

"That's for you to find out, Marlene. You should come with me, Jay and Karen if you're anxious to find that out for yourself," Carla said.

"I need to think about it some more," Marlene said.

"I'll let you do that," Carla said.

Months flew by quickly. The group had decided to move to Detroit. Steve was still busy with his show so he couldn't leave right away.

"Sorry I couldn't get away to move with you, but I'll call once the show is done," Steve told Marlene, "but you can go without me."

"I ain't moving without my best friend," Marlene said.

"You'll have to this time, Marlene. I won't have any free time to go out on any dates with you. Go start your hunt on meeting your new teenage men. What's so bad about that?" Steve asked Marlene.

"Since you talked me into it, Steve, I guess I'll move with them, but it won't be the same without you," Marlene said sadly.

"I know it won't, but that's the way it is," Steve said as the two best friends hugged.

"Be sure to call me right away once you move to Detroit," Marlene said.

"I promise. I'm really busy now. Once you move, give me your new phone number and address," Steve said.

"I will do that," Marlene said as the two broke up so Marlene could get on the airplane to fly with her friends and cousin.

Jay decided to call Bill once they flew into Detroit so he could pick them up at the airport.

"It's too bad Steve couldn't move to Detroit with us," Karen said as they ordered their lunches on the plane.

"I know. He said he'd catch up with us later," Jay said.

Karen was sitting with her adopted sons, Norman and Jay. They were busy listening to the movie that was playing on the airplane and enjoying it. Karen didn't want them watching it because it had a lot of violence so she wanted them doing something else and the boys disagreed with her.

"I still don't want you two to watch the movie because of all the violence it has in it," Karen said.

The boys did what Karen told them to do and did something else.

"Thank you, boys," Karen said.

She knew Shirley had her eyes on the three of them. Karen didn't say anything to her mother and went to pay attention to her orphaned children instead.

At four o'clock that afternoon, the plane landed. Jay saw they landed in the Detroit airport. Once they were at the gate, he got out his cell and dialed Bill at home. Bill said he could pick up Jay and the group at the airport in a few minutes.

"Okay," Jay said and hung up.

"Bill's picking us up in a few minutes," Jay told the group.

"Okay, hotcakes," Marlene said.

She still wished Steve was there with her and she was still lonely. Carla could tell how lonely Marlene was and all she did was pat her older cousin on the back.

"I know how you feel, Marlene," Carla said.

"No, you don't," Marlene said.

"Yes, I do. You want Steve," Carla said.

"You're no mind reader, Carla," Marlene said.

"I know I'm not but I do know you want Steve's company when he's not able to keep you company," Carla said.

Marlene sighed and didn't say anything to Carla.

The gang finally made it to the airport. Jay saw the time was three o'clock in the afternoon.

"I'll call Bill and see if he could pick us up," Jay told the gang.

He got out his cell phone and called his best friend.

"Hey, Bill, would you mind picking us up?" Jay asked once Bill picked up the phone.

"Sure, bosom buddy," Bill said as the guys laughed and said good – bye.

"Bill's going to be here in about twenty minutes or so," Jay told the gang.

"Okay. What were you laughing about?" Karen asked, not getting the joke Jay had with Bill.

"Just something he called me," Jay said.

"I see," Karen said as the gang headed for the luggage claim.

"I need to use the ladies' room," Marlene said and excused herself.

Jay had noticed Marlene had been gone for over ten minutes.

"What is that cousin of yours doing?" Jay asked Carla.

"I have no idea. She likes to hang out in the ladies' room for a long time," Carla told Jay.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. It's not my style, Jay. I'm not my older cousin," Carla told him.

"I can see that," Jay said.

Marlene came out a few minutes later with a leather jacket on.

"I've never seen you with a leather jacket on before, Marlene," Jay said.

Karen agreed with him.

"This is my new style, hotcakes. How do you like it? It's pink. I think this is my new look while we're out here in Detroit. Maybe it'll help catch the guys," Marlene said.

Carla gave her older cousin a look.

"Carla's seen this jacket before. I haven't worn it for a while, so it's still new," Marlene said.

"I like the color of your leather jacket, Marlene," Karen said.

"Thank you. It matches my bike," Marlene said.

"I also like the color of your boots," Karen added.

"Thanks," Marlene said, taking Karen's compliments.

Jay spotted Bill and waved him.

"Over here," Jay called, waving his best friend over.

Bill walked over to the gang.

"Hi, Jay," Bill said as the two best friends hugged.

"Hi, Bill," he said.

"This is a lot of luggage. Enough to fit my car," Bill said, seeing it.

"Or do you need two cars?" Jay asked, thinking of Bill's wife, Tina.

"I think I'll need two," Bill said, counting the suitcases and carry – on bags.

He got out his cell and dialed his wife at her restaurant.

"Tina, would you mind taking a break for a while and come to the airport? I could use a little help with some luggage. It's more than I can carry in my car," Bill said.

"I can take some time off and help you, Fashion state Bill," Tina said.

"Thanks, Tiny Tina," Bill said and hung up.

"Tiny Tina? What kind of name is that?" Jay asked, starting to laugh, thinking it was a joke.

"That isn't very funny, Jay. That's what we like to call each other. Better than your parents' names with Sugarlips and Snookums," Bill said.

"Don't be such a Blue Jay," Bill told his best friend.

Carla and Karen looked at each other and began to crack up.

"Blue Jay? Good one, Bill. You can call my brother that anytime, even if Mom calls him that. Right, Mom?" Karen asked Mrs. McCarey.

"Right, Karen," Shirley said, who had been quiet this whole time.


	26. Chapter 26

Carla had missed her boyfriend, Gunnar the flight to Detroit since he couldn't get away and had to work. She had missed their romance and would miss his flowers each week.

"You sound quiet, Carla," Karen said.

"I miss my boyfriend, that's all. He couldn't come out here with us," Carla said, sighing.

"Why not?" Karen asked.

"He had to work like Steve did. I'm going to miss his giving me flowers each week like he used to," Carla said.

"He does that? Since when do boys do that?" Karen asked.

"My guy does. I guess I have a guy who does that is one of a kind boyfriend. You can never find him anywhere," Carla said.

"Guess not," Karen said.

"Bill, have you met Carla's older cousin yet? This is Marlene Potsie," Jay said, introducing Bill and Marlene.

"Nice to meet you, tall, dark and handsome," Marlene said.

"Hi, Marlene. I've heard so much about you," Bill said.

"I've read your books. Carla introduced your series to me," Marlene said.

"She did? I'm honored you ladies like my writing," Bill said.

"We do," Marlene said, giving Bill a flirt with a wink.

Bill didn't know what that meant. Tina showed up a few minutes later at the luggage claim.

"Hi, Fashion state Bill," Tina said.

"Hi, Tiny Tina," he said as the couple kissed.

Marlene loved the couple. She knew Bill was cute and wished she could date him but couldn't because he was already in a marriage with somebody else.

Tina noticed Marlene in the pink and red leather jacket.

"Don't you want to introduce me to your friends, Fashion state Bill?" Tina asked Bill.

"Sorry, Tiny Tina. You do deserve an introduction," Bill said.

"Tiny Tina, I'd like you to meet my and Jay's friends, Marlene Potsie and Carla Sanchez," Bill said, introducing Carla and Marlene.

The three women shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Tina said to the cousins.

"Nice meetin' you too," Marlene said.

Carla said nice to meet you to Tina as well.

Once everyone's bags were in the cars, Bill had Jay, Karen, Norman, Jay and Shirley McCarey while Tina took Marlene and Carla in her car.

"Have you guys thought of a place to stay?" Bill asked.

"No," Jay said, answering his best friend's question.

"You could stay at my place until you guys find your own place," Bill said.

"Thanks, Bill. How many rooms do you have for all of us? I didn't pay attention to all the rooms the last time I was at your house when I came out here for my birthday," Jay said.

"A few. One can have the attic unless someone wants to sleep there. It even has plumbing there too," Bill said.

"The attic? You've got to be crazy," Karen said.

"Not crazy. That's how my house was built," Bill told her.

"We'll see who's interested in taking it once we take a tour of your place, Bill," Karen said.

"Okay," he said.

After the two cars were parked in the driveway and the luggage were out of the trunks, Tina drove back to her restaurant, Tina's after saying good – bye to the group. Bill helped his friends carry their luggage into his house.

"Thanks, Bill," Jay said after everybody was in the house.

"You're welcome," Bill said.

"Everyone ready for a tour?" Bill asked.

"I've already been here, so I'll pass on the tour," Jay said.

"All right, Jay. I know you've been here before, so you don't need a second tour. I'll give everyone else a tour," Bill said.

Jay stayed in the living room while Bill gave the gang a tour of the house, including the attic.

"An interesting thing about this attic is that it has plumbing," Bill added.

Marlene found it funny and began to laugh a little.

"I've never heard of an attic having plumbing before, Bill. I think I like it up here," Marlene said.

"May I make this my place to sleep?" Marlene asked.

"Sure," Bill said.

Marlene left the attic with Bill and the group to tour the rest of the house. He showed the others where they were sleeping while they were staying at his house. Marlene knew she wouldn't be sharing a room with her younger cousin while staying in a stranger's house for time being which was okay with her. She didn't mind. She couldn't believe she was staying in a murder mystery writer's house!

"Carla!" Marlene called from behind the group.

"What?" Carla asked, getting closer to her older cousin in the back row.

"May we talk in private?" Marlene asked as Bill was showing Karen and the children where they were sleeping.

"Sure," she said and told Shirley they were leaving.

"All right, dear," Shirley said and watched the cousins disappear.

"Carla, don't you notice the two of us are staying in a murder mystery writer's house?" Marlene asked, almost screaming so Bill and everyone else could hear her.

"I can't believe it myself," Carla said, knowing what Marlene meant.

She wanted to scream with Marlene but didn't want Bill to hear their screams so they decided against it.

"Carla, I've now decided to wear this leather jacket all the time now. I think I look good in it, don't you think?" Marlene asked her younger cousin.

"I like it. You must be crazy to wear it all year around," Carla said.

"Not crazy. I like it and it's comfy," Marlene said with a smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

Months had passed. Marlene didn't want to move out of Bill's attic because she had liked it and was comfortable there. It looked like everyone else moved out of the house, including Jay and Carla.

Carla didn't want to stay with her cousin in the attic, so she decided to room with Karen and her children. Karen liked Carla and asked if Carla could look after her children while she was out catching the bad guys and putting them behind bars.

"Sure, Karen, I'd be happy to do it," Carla said.

"Good. It's all settled. You can pick them up to and from school and their after school programs and their friends' houses and other things they get involved in. It would be easier if you did it than me since I'm so busy," Karen said.

"Isn't that why I chose to room in with you?" Carla asked.

"I would say so," Karen said.

One week in May passed. It was the fourteenth. Bill was outside, getting his exercise for the day. He had noticed there was a fire out near where he was getting his exercise. He remembered he had asthma. He prayed silently not to let asthma appear. He had forgotten to bring his inhalers with him on the walk!

"Shoot," Bill said to himself.

He didn't want to curse, so he didn't. All he did was slap himself on the right leg that he had forgotten his inhalers. He had stopped walking since he had noticed an asthma attack starting to appear. His prayer was wrong, he noticed. His attack was still going on for a few minutes later when he was unaware of a pink motorcycle coming his way. He had no clue that an African-American woman in a pink leather jacket had saved his life and put him on her motorcycle and drove away from the fire.

Back at Bill's house, Marlene carried Bill into the house and laid him onto the couch. She had noticed he had blacked out. She called her younger cousin and asked her to come over. Carla came over right away.

"What happened, Marlene?" Carla asked.

"Thompson here was in a fire. He's blacked out and I can't get him to wake up," Marlene said.

"Bill was in a fire? We should get him to a hospital," Carla said.

"No hospital, Carla. You should remember I don't trust doctors," Marlene said.

"Marlene, if he was in a fire, don't you think it's smart to have Bill checked out? I would do that," Carla said.

What Marlene didn't know about Bill was that he had asthma. Carla didn't know that either. Carla felt Bill's pulse.

"What are you doing?" Marlene asked.

"Feeling his pulse. I think he's coming to," Carla said.

Bill starting moaning. Once he was awake, he was still unaware where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked Marlene and Carla.

"You're home, Bill. On your couch. Marlene saved you from a fire," Carla said.

"I don't recall seeing a fire," Bill said, memory still blank.

"I don't remember. I'm sorry," Bill said.

"I'm sure everything will come back to mind sooner or later. You'll be thanking Marlene for saving your life once you do remember," Carla said.

Bill started wheezing and coughing just then. Marlene and Carla started at each other with blank looks.

"Should we tell Tina?" Carla asked Marlene in a whisper.

"About her hubby being in a fire? I wouldn't dare worry her," Marlene said.

"Somebody has to tell Tina. If you won't tell her, Marlene, I will," Carla said.

"Tell Tina what?" Bill asked.

"About your being in that fire, that's what. I think she should know about it," Carla said.

That snapped Bill back to normal.

"I think I remember the fire you mentioned, Carla. Neither you nor Marlene is going to tell Tina about the fire. Thank you for saving me, Marlene. If it weren't for you, I'd be in the hospital by now," Bill said.

"You're very welcome, Thompson," Marlene said.

Bill gave Carla a look asking why Marlene called him by his last name.

"I don't know," Carla said to Bill quietly.

"I don't want you ladies telling my wife what happened with the fire. She'll worry, so let me tell her myself," Bill said.

"All right. It's your life," Marlene said.

"If you don't tell her yourself, Thompson, we will," Marlene added.

Bill gave her a look telling her he would do it himself.

"Why would you be in the hospital?" Marlene asked Bill.

"Because I have asthma. Don't you recognize the wheezing and coughing?" Bill asked her.

"Sorry, no," Marlene said.

That's when Tina came home.

"Hi, Fashion state Bill," Tina said.

"Hi, Tiny Tina," he said and the two kissed.

Marlene still didn't understand the names they called each other.

"Bill has some news he wants to tell you," Marlene told Tina.

"What's that?" Tina asked after the kiss was over.

Marlene made her cousin leave so the talk could be private.

"I hate to scare you, sweetheart, but there was a fire," Bill said.

"At the house?" Tina asked, afraid for her husband.

"No. It was in town. I passed out and Marlene saved my life," Bill told her.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Tina asked in a worried voice.

"No. There was no need for that, dear. Marlene saved me before the fire got so worse and near me so I didn't need to go there," he said.

Tina gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I still worry about you. If you were near that fire, you could've died," she said.

The two finished their talk and then it was safe for Marlene and Carla to come out. Tina thanked Marlene for saving Bill's life from the fire.

"It was no big deal, Tina," Marlene said, blushing.

"You're Bill's hero, Marlene and mine," Tina said.

The husband and wife saw Marlene's face blush.

"My cousin does these things. I'm not sure how she does it. You don't have to thank her," Carla said as Marlene continued to blush until she couldn't anymore.


End file.
